To Save Sam's SoulA Pheonix's Love Story
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Dante. Dorian/Lucifer. Sam is soulless and Bobby is suspicious. Not to mention he senses something off about the Campbells Sam is hunting with. So he calls in some help to see what is going on with them and Sam. Surprises multiply when Dean joins Sam and they find out there's more to the Campbells than they thought there was. Sex, language, explicit content!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. I do however own Dante and Dorian, they are my own character who are the Winchester's cousins through different Campbell/Winchester bloodlines. In case you get curious who they are. Dante is a Pheonix, yes, like the one in Frontier land but I improved him to suit what I wanted him to be now, his powers are much different than Elias's were but he still reduces you to ash. Dorian is a Dhampyre, part human, part vampire.

**Warning****: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Dante. Dorian/Lucifer. Cas/Meg. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here****. ****If you can't handle this kind of content, please don't read! I don't want to upset or offend anyone, I really don't. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**This is Wincest, just giving you fair warning, so don't read if you don't like it.**

**Plot: **

Sam is soulless and hunting with his Grandfather, and Bobby is trying to find out why Sam is acting so different. And with Dean having his life with Lisa, he calls in Dante and Dorian to watch over him, since senses the Grandfather isn't all he seems and that most of his 'cousins' are demons, and Sam is not acting like himself, which troubles Bobby more.

Will they find out why he's so different and be able fix him in time before Dean loses Sam forever?

Or will Crowley win after all?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dante worked on stakes while slipping a look at Dorian.

'_Is he okay?'_ Dante asked her via the mind-link they shared.

'_Barely hanging in there, but, yeah, he's trying to cope.'_ Dorian sent back and sharpened a blade slowly.

'_I'm worried about him.'_ Dante sent.

'_Me, too.'_ Dorian sent, her love for her cousin evident in that thought.

'_Any orders from Bobby?'_ Dante asked.

'_Just keep up what we're doing. Sam will find him on his own. He's watching over him anyway. Never far from Dean, like always.'_ Dorian sent. '_Does he seem…different to you? I just can't help feeling something is wrong about him…it's driving me nuts to try to figure it out! He feels wrong…!_' She sighed and he nodded, cutting another sliver from his stake, taking his time with it.

She saw Christian leering at her low neckline and cringed internally as she sensed his demon in there. And rolled her eyes, looking away. While internally swearing that if he touched her, she'd split his demon ass up the middle with her knife and enjoy it!

Dante caught the interaction and glared at the man for a second, before resuming his calm look again. Cheryce talked his ear off and he pretended to listen; she was a demon, too. He smelled her demon and it nauseated him.

Both had been doing this almost a year now, using a potion to cloak their uniquenesses. And hating every minute of it!

And they both blamed Bobby and that _damned_ phone call…and Dante for answering the damn thing!

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Almost one year earlier)

Sam had just left and Bobby was pondering something, watching Sam drive off in his Civic. Sam was _wrong_ somehow and that thing with the newly resurrected grandfather of his was bugging the _crap_ out of him, giving him a really _bad_ feeling every time he thought about it.

Why did this bother him so much?

Sam seemed…_almost_…the same, _right_? So he missed Dean, maybe that's why? Bobby reasoned and dismissed the thought. He'd seen them apart and missing each other before, and this was not _that_. So…

Maybe he was just getting his hunting legs…learning to hunt alone? Nah, Bobby thought wryly. He'd seen that, too, and this was not that either.

He knew those boys inside and out and something was off about Sam. He couldn't put his finger on it but he sensed it. He had to do something to know for sure, to help them…but what?

And that Grandfather had seemed like a cold bastard when he'd met him that one time, and damned if that family of his sent the Hunter alarm in his brain blaring like Klaxon! He just had to know what the hell they were up to and if those '_cousins'_ of Sam's weren't demons of some sort, he'd eat his own damn hat; cooked on the grill and drowned in BBQ sauce, too! Even with something off about him, Sam surrounded demons and that man, just pissed him off!

So he made the call he thought might fix it.

The man answered on the first ring, sounding happy. Bobby heard a woman yelling at him in the background and then a slamming door. He had to laugh at his other adopted son and their cousin and wondered if he ever had to recharge that damn libido of his! That or why hadn't one of his '_lays'_ keyed his car yet?

Either way, this was the man he needed for the job.

"I need a favor, Dante. It's serious." Bobby said getting straight to the point.

"Sure, Bobby, anything you want." Dante said adjusting his sheet as he nibbled his bacon and worked the laptop, stopping to listen now, putting it into sleep. "What's wrong?"

"I think Sam needs your help." Bobby said. Dante knew Sam was back but that was it. He was giving the brothers space, even though he thought they were being idiots to be hiding from each other now. Okay, change that. Sam was hiding so Dean could have a 'normal' life and Dean was miserable thinking Sam was still in the damn cage; clearly this wasn't their most brilliant plan they'd come up of all their other not-so-brilliant plans so far. But he knew them, they always found out a way to work it out. It was their pattern and he was trying to stay out of their way so they could do it. They weren't safe this way but, hey, who was he to judge how they acted? "I think there's something wrong with Sam, and that 'Grandfather' of his and those cousins of his. I know for a fact at least three were demons. I could tell! They didn't fool me; I'm not an idjit you know!" He growled and explained his plan here. When he finished, Dante was already dressing in hunting clothes and packing a duffel. "I need you to watch out for him, and keep an eye on Samuel and them. Sam is going to go to Dean sooner or later and then…Dante, this could get them killed."

"I'm on it." Dante said then had a thought. "I need fixed up. Fake ID's, all that crap. Call Ash, ask him to work his computer magic and get me those ID's, some for Dorian, too. I might need backup here." Dante said. "I'll call her now. Pick her up on the way. Just have Ellen and them meet us at the roadhouse."

"I'll call him now…and, Dante, I appreciate this. I really am worried about both of them. Dean's got his normal and if and when Sam shows up, he's going to blow Dean's life apart." Bobby said sadly. It was inevitable. Those boys were like forces of nature, or bugs to a bug light, they always managed, despite their best efforts to stay apart, to eventually find and collide into each other again every damn time. Like they were magnets for each other, opposing ends of said magnets. Drawn to each other no matter what got in their ways!

"Leave it to us, we'll get this done." Dante said setting the alarms and heading out as he talked, going to his Cuda to go out now. Dorian was in Massachusetts and another ghost ship deal. She and Bela were going around and someone was getting an ass beating soon and he was placing money on it being Bela. Dorian hated that British Bitch with a passion rivaling Hell's fire. Dante had fucked her once, found her lacking and told her so. She hadn't taken it well at _all_. And all he'd said was, "I've had better, much much better. And recently, too!" Ergo, he couldn't figure out what he'd said that had pissed her off so badly.

Thankfully, a punch to the jaw remedied her _'stabbing'_ response to his insult. And he'd left her alone since. She was no good and lied with every word and look.

But still he drove to where Dorian was while calling to tell her he was on his way and needed her help.

Hoping and praying she hadn't gotten herself arrested already for assault. Or, heaven help them, murder! Yeah, Bela did inspire some less than happy instincts in his Dhampyre cousin and he didn't blame her. He hated the Bitch, too! The thieving, lying, manipulative, murdering, and the oh-so-very-fucking-killable Bitch that she was.

Although he didn't look forward to a repeat of their last '_encounter',_ where Dorian had tried to disembowel the bitch with her favorite killing knife. If she did, then he'd just have to break her out, like last time she'd ran into Bela. He didn't want another replay of that encounter, he really _didn't_.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dorian seethed as Bela taunted her. "Was that _your_ mustang?" The bitch said and grinned. "I called the towing company already, they took it hours ago. It was in a handicapped space."

"No, it _wasn't_." Dorian said as she tried to control her temper in front of all these nice humans. Ripping this Bitch's head off and leaving her dead at her feet would be a bad thing here… or so she kept telling herself.

"It _was_ when _I_ got through with it." Bela laughed then added. "Leave my con alone or you'll regret it."

"Oh, I don't think I will now. In fact, I'm going to make it my life's mission to fuck up every aspect of your life." Dorian spat, discreetly grabbing her throat and squeezing, putting her face in touching distance of Bela's, pretending to act like they were kissing. Bela's eyes fluttered as she strove to breathe through the little bit of space Dorian left her to do so. "You will get my car back _now_ and maybe I won't kill you in front of all these nice people."

"I can't…they just took it!" Bela gasped hoarsely. Hands flailing weakly at the hands on her throat now.

"I want it back in twenty _minutes_ or I will find you and rip you fucking head _off_, do you understand?" Dorian's eyes glowed red as she growled furiously into her enemy's face. "I could care less about your fucking con. But you get my car back and I'll get back to my hunt!" Then Dorian pushed her away and Bela tripped to land on her ass onto the concrete. "Twenty minutes."

Bela ran to her car and roared away, fear in her eyes. Dorian stood where she was waiting. She felt strong arms around her waist and a kiss on her ear, a whispered, "Hello, sexy." told her just who it was.

"Dante." She said happily and turned in his arms to hug him. "I would help now, but Bela stole my car. She's bringing it back in a few." She said calmly, smiling.

"I heard." Dante smirked. "What did you do to her now?" Dorian loved to fuck up Bela's plans, ruining her cons every chance she had.

"I told the old man she was fucking for his money, that she was after his 'Devil's Road Talisman and gave him her real name. She doesn't know that part yet but she will, he's pissed and waiting for her to arrive home from her day of 'shopping'." Dorian laughed and he shook his head at her. "A ghost ship sighting. She saw the thing, I see her dead in a day." She smiled again. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I got another hunter take over keeping it from killing her, one she won't be able to manipulate. Rufus is coming." She saw his amazed look and he nodded.

"That should work." Dante said. Rufus knew her every trick and trusted her less than the dirt on his shoe. He hated Bela, but could control it enough to save her life. Whereas Dorian hated her just enough to let the ship drown the bitch and stand there watching to be sure she was dead without raising a hand to save her at all. Rufus was the better man here, and they both knew it. "You heard what I said about Bobby's favor. Will you back me up on this? I could really use your help here, Cuz."

"Yeah, I'm helping." Dorian said and got serious. "Sam is…not Sam-like, you noticed that at all?" She said and he shook his head.

"He seemed normal enough when I saw him from a distance." Dante said then saw the mustang pulling up. "Check your car all over, she steals shit." He advised and saw her face will with rage at the sight of him. So he waved and smiled. Bela looked even more hateful, if that was even possible now!

Getting out of the car, she gave Dorian the keys and Dorian spent several minutes searching every nook and cranny of her car and found nothing missing. Bela just stayed where she was and glared at Dante, who looked even happier to see her that way.

"Stay out of my way, Bela. Next time I will kill you." Dorian advised coldly, and Bela gulped, nodding.

"Brushed up on those bedroom skills yet?" Dante taunted as they went to pull away. "Can't stay a bad lay all your life, Bela. Call me when you've learned to please a man, okay?" And she lunged at him in rage as Dante roared away, her missing him by a mile, laughing in his sexy way and making her spit in fury.

Dante and Dorian thoroughly enjoying her reactions and considering videotaping them for later viewing. She was so adorable when she was angry…just adorable enough to do what the black teddy bear did in front of Sam and Dean, without the fluffing blowing out the back of his head. Her brains would be a much better sight really. They really hated her and she knew it, too!

Ellen met them there in front of the roadhouse and let them sip a beer while they filled her in on their situation. "So he asked us to watch them and Sam. We're heading there now." Dante said.

"I don't trust anything that comes from that family, none of the Campbell's but Mary. Those people were cold bastards, I knew a few of them from when Bill was alive. The demons in their ranks doesn't surprise me, Sam hanging with them does." Ellen said then added. "Never liked Samuel, Mary's Dad. He seemed like a real jerk. Too charming for one thing. He felt evil to me."

"He is, or at least, Bobby thinks so. I never met the man though so I wouldn't know. Hey, you got a kitchen, we need a potion to hide ourselves better. They'll sense us a mile off if we don't do it." Dante said tugging Dorian along, her grabbing their beers hurriedly and shooting him annoyed look. He laughed and they went to get the potion together and ready.

An hour later, they had enough for at least a year, if they drank it sparingly. Sipping it, they cringed then asked. "We seem human to you, be honest. We need to drink more if we don't."

Ellen did her best with Jo to get a sense of them and nodded. "My senses say human so, yeah, it worked." Ellen said. "I usually sense your true forms so you're good."

"Let's hope we're good enough to keep Sam safe." Dante said and they all nodded.

"Us, too." Ellen said. "Call if you need us, okay?" She looked worried for them now.

"We will." Dorian and Dante said waving on their way out. Taking their cars in separate directions. Dorian would arrive first. As Dorene Campbell, a distant cousin. Dante would show the next day, as Dante Campbell, another cousin. The ID's were good and the computer background Ash had created for them was believable.

On the other hand, they were all for just dragging Sam and the humans out and killing the rest, too, including Samuel. But didn't. That wasn't Bobby's plan and they didn't want their personal hatred of the family to fuck up the plan. Even if they thought their version of the plan sounded much better and much more satisfying, too. At least, to them it did! Bobby would be inclined to disagree. They thought in amusement.

Dorian drove on to the compound and Dante settled into a motel for the day, promising to join her soon. And with a wave, she was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dante arrived the next day, Samuel meeting him at the gate. Dante related his cover story and Samuel seemed to consider it. He missed his Cuda but she was too familiar to other hunters, so he'd bought a Corolla in his alias's name and used it instead. Bobby was keeping his Cuda for him there at the yard, and Dante trusted him with it.

"How's Uncle Abner?" Samuel said casually, but really testing him. There was no uncle Abner who was a member of the family, he knew that, too.

"Who's Abner?" Dante said faking amusement. "There's a Allen and Albert but no Abner. You got Albert's name wrong again, Uncle?" Dante said knowing this should cinch it for him. "Though he does look more like an Abner than an Albert, I have to admit. Remember at the BBQ, when he ate the potato salad and blew up like a puffer fish? I never knew he was allergic to potatoes before that. Millie was mortified and called the ambulance…I think he never forgave her for that one!" Dante did recall that but not as Dante Campbell. He'd been there with his mother when it had happened. He had been five at the time so he remembered it well. "Every Christmas, he still accuses her of poisoning him on purpose, trying to kill him. Well, before he passes out on the couch that is, drunk as a skunk."

"Yeah, I always get his name wrong." Samuel relaxed now. He was a Campbell alright, he thought chuckling. Millie and Albert had been feuding ever since that incident. Clearly they were mortal enemies by now! "Go on in, son. Pick a room and get helping." He said smiling and thought nothing of the dark haired man he'd just let join their cause.

Dante however had a few thoughts about him he knew he should keep to himself.

Now was not the time to point out he smelled his deal with Crowley and the contract on his soul coming off his relative's skin in waves like a really_ bad_ perfume!

Then he did as the man said, using his nose to find Dorian's and moving in there. They'd pretend to be lovers if they had to, but he'd be damned if he'd bunk alone so one of those bastards could try to kill him or her in their sleep while he was on watch! Dorian wouldn't mind, they used this ruse before and could fuck if that's what it took to convince them, this also was not a problem. While they preferred just being cousins and not having a sexual relationship with each other, they weren't against sex with each other to fool a mark if they had to. Anything for hunt, was their motto, and right now, Sam was more important than their sexual preferences.

He only had one question.

Where the hell was Sam?

And why did the place reek of Demons so damn badly?

Spraying on some holy water, he stepped out to find the others. Not taking any chances.

Xxxxxxxx

That had been months ago and eventually their waiting was rewarded. He hooked an arm over her shoulder in an affectionate gesture but whispered. "I smell Sam."

"Me, too." She whispered back and they kissed to hide the conversation then separated to take opposite sides of the room to guard him better if needed.

Sam walked by talking with Samuel and they noticed how cold his eyes were, how his voice lacked a certain warmth that he used to have. He looked right through them and they saw he didn't recognize them. Then they knew, he smelled like Sam but he wasn't Sam. He was however going to be a problem. They sent to each other. They then set about hanging out with him more, and hoped to forge a loose bond with him so they could be near him without setting the others off on them and figuring out they weren't who they seemed to be.

Xxxxxxxx

Their efforts were rewarded when Sam invited them for beers later that week and to help on a hunt with him a few times. They eagerly accepted these offers, feeling him drawn to them. Needing this to watch over him better, going with the made up stories so he wouldn't get suspicious when he asked about their stories.

He bought them so they were relieved.

And soon after they had to save Dean from a Djinn poisoning and that's when things got really interesting!

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Days afterward)

Dorian and Dante watched as the woman in the hood was led to the back of the compound, and were sure she was an Alpha or something. They'd been snooping for days now and had found the others but left them where they were. Knowing what they were by scent and sight and hating them for it.

But returned to pretending to be just another pair of hunters helping out Samuel.

They sat on opposite sides of the room and watched as Dean and Sam walked in. Sam smiled and greeted them and they waved back, glad he was okay. Dean however looked like he was going to say something to blow their cover! So they shot him shifting looks and he got the point. _Pretend you don't know us,_ those looks told him. A wink added let him know they'd tell him what was going on later.

Sam was making introductions by then and when he got them, Sam said, "My favorite cousins of all. This is Dorene Campbell and her lover, Dante Campbell. They are _Incestuous_ things!" He teased them and the pair laughed.

Dean took their hands calmly enough. "Hi, Dorene, Dante. It's good to meet you. Didn't know I had so much family left." He betrayed no sign of knowing them, the perfect actor. They thought proudly.

"We're still here." Dante said grinning in welcome, a double meaning to his words. We're still here protecting you and we're still here if you need backup were both insinuated between the lines.

"So am I." Dean said. The same double meaning to his own words, too.

Then he headed off to meet Samuel and they followed, just in case. Plus they wanted to speak with Dean privately but that would come later. Probably by phone would be safer.

xxxxxxxxxx

They sat through the meeting and kept a bored but interested expression on their faces. Betraying nothing.

Then watched them leave so Dean could return to Lisa. Which they thought was a really bad idea, but no one asked them so they said nothing. Though they did sit in on the discussion later about the Djinn around Dean's house and how they should watch the house to catch the thing using him as bait.

They were pissed at the things they said. Using Dean as bait? His family as bait? He could be killed! They could be killed! And Sam just sat there saying nothing, not fighting this plan at all! The Sam they knew and loved would be furiously objecting to it by now! Rushing out to help him! But, no, he sat there just listening, like they were discussing something commonplace, and not the possible death of his brother!

Something really was very wrong with Sam! Dante thought spitting mad. He'd figure out what, and he knew of a way. One he was going to probably regret but would do anyway. After going with them first to protect Dean better before everyone else got him killed, including his own brother!

'_I'm going to call Dean now. Cover for me.' _Dante sent_._

'_On it.'_ Dorian sent back and got covering, asking how they could save Dean this way, which led to much discussion and no one missed Dante pretending to go out to smoke and making his call to his by now very confused cousin. "Dean?" Dante said after dialing the phone and hearing the man pick up the line.

"Yeah, Dante, what the _fuck_ is going on? And why didn't he know _you_? He's closer to you than I am and that's saying _something_!" Dean said angrily and Dante rushed to explain, he didn't have much time here. He blurted out everything and Dean got quiet. Too quiet for Dante's sanity.

"So Bobby thinks something wrong with Sam?" Dean said softly, worried now.

"Yeah, and he doesn't trust them an inch. It's Sam, it's his scent, but there's something off about him. And he didn't know us and you know he knows us really well, so something's up." Dante said quietly. "Dorian's guarding you all the time, don't worry." Dante said and Dean chuckled. He knew he's sensed her before, but he'd doubted his senses when he didn't see her afterward. "I'm watching Sam. So far, they mean to use you as bait. And Sam isn't fighting it. Which speaks volumes for how wrong he is right now."

"Bait for what?" Dean said suddenly panicking about his family then remembering that they were out at the movies right now; they'd left ten minutes ago.

"A Djinn. Mystical demon that fucks with your mind, remember the poisoning?" Dante pointed out and saw Dorian approaching.

"Got a cigarette, baby?" She said so the others could hear her then said under her breath. "They're coming, cut it short."

Smoking now, Dante relayed the plan then Dean said he'd be watching for them. Then he hung up and hid the phone again, puffing away by the time Christian came up, begging one off of him.

Then they pulled out to go to Dean's and Dante hoped his family stayed late at the movies. For Dean's sanity and their own.

Because Djinns didn't just fuck with your minds, they ate them and your sanity for breakfast!

Xxxxxxxxx

The fight went as expected. They talked to Dean, he and Sam played bait, and, true to form, the Campbells stole the other girl Djinn away with her brother's corpse before Dean could catch them. Sam helping Dean and not seeing it so they assumed he had no idea the others were doing it.

'_Stay with Dean, Dorian.'_ Dante sent, preparing to follow the others. _'I want to see where they are taking her.'_

'_I got him, don't worry.'_ Dorian said, soothing his worried look away. Dante drove off following them now and she dialed the phone. Dean answered and they now played the _'I'm having a conversation on the phone that has nothing to do with what I'm saying while on the phone_' trick. One Sam usually spotted right away but, for some odd reason, didn't this time. Making their Hunter's senses scream in alarm now!

"Hi, Lisa, how's the movie?" Dean said lying smoothly.

"Dante is following the others. They just dragged two Djinn away when you two weren't looking." Dorian reported. "I think Sam doesn't know about them but I'm not sure. But he's not acting like Sam, Dean. Be careful, Cuz." She advised, eyes on them from a tree by the house, keeping her eyes on them at all times now.

"That's great, babe. So…Ben is eating food before he eats that movie candy I hope?" Dean teased and Dorian rolled her eyes.

"I'm staying with you for now. Hold up a beer if you need me. Take a drink if you are fine so far." Dorian suggested watching him closely now.

"Hey, Sam. You seen Dorian lately?" Dean tested him and saw no recognition of the name in his brother's face and got cold inside. Then he hung up the phone after exchanging fake goodbyes with 'Lisa'.

"Dorian, nah." Sam said. "He's in Vegas I thought." He had no idea who that was but saw Dean bought it so he must be close.

Dean hid his hatred here. Dorian so wasn't in Vegas and definitely not a man! Any woman with double D's like hers was most definitely female! He bit a lip to hide a growl of rage now. "Yeah, he's dealing with a succubus I think." He lied sipping his beer to let her know it was fine for now.

An hour or two later, Dante was back and they hid together, her whispering what was going on now. Then Sam left and they went inside the house before Lisa got home.

"Okay, what is wrong with my brother!" Dean fairly shouted and they flinched.

"We don't know but Dante has a plan to find out." Dorian said.

"Well, Cuz, the plan is to…?" Dean pushed.

"Well, he's gay, so…" Dante pointed out. Dean looked surprised. Dante laughed. "Dean, he hasn't picked up a woman in years, and he resisted every attempt to set him up with one. Has it never occurred to you that you were picking the wrong sex for him?" Dante smiled. "I saw it as soon as I saw him when you got him from college, I can't believe you didn't see it."

"I didn't…okay, that explains a lot." Dean admitted and chuckled then got serious. "The plan?"

"I sleep with him, then when he opens himself to my energy, I slip some Pheonix feelers in and do a diagnostic on him." Dante said. "Sex is best for that, it opens our energy spots when we have orgasms. I'll just use those spots to check him out and then I can tell better what is wrong with him."

"But sex with him…" Dean said in surprise.

"We aren't that closely related, cuz. Our bloodlines are generations apart, practically unrelated. We only feel more closely related to you than we really are." Dante pointed out.

"True, so when are you going to do this diagnostic?" Dean said, dearly needing to know what was wrong with his brother by now.

"Tonight, I'll invite him for a beer." Dante said and they agreed that would be good. Dorian agreed to stay and keep an eye on the Campbells. "Hide your family, Dean. Take them to Bobby's. He'll keep them safe while you are with Sam later. Plus, the bad things will come out of the woodwork now that they know how to find you again."

"We'll take off tonight." Dean said in a scared voice, tight with emotion. "I'll call when we're settled."

"Good, we'll take care of things from this end." Dante agreed and they headed out now. Dean hugging them bye.

"He may not be himself but he's still our family…protect Sam, okay?" Dean begged. Not giving up on Sam yet. They saw this and approved. Dean would never give up on Sam, maybe punch him a few times but never give up on him entirely. It was Sam and that's just how he was about his brother.

Even if he wasn't himself at the moment.

Dean rushed to pack their bags and waited by the door, shepherding them out as soon as they got home and rushed them to Bobby's for safekeeping. Hoping that would be enough to keep evil from taking them from him and praying it didn't find them on the way there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sam, me and Dorian had a fight. I need a beer! You want to join me….I have to get out of here. She is being so …unreasonable about this baby thing!" Dante growled in pretend anger and frustration. They'd staged a fight an hour before in their room about a fake pregnancy Dorian wanted for them, and Dante pretended to shoot the idea down on her. The others had bought it and it gave him an in for getting Sam alone.

"Sure, Dante. Let me tell Samuel we're leaving for a bit." Sam said then added. "It'll be okay, you know women, they get over shit quick if you let them stew a bit."

Dante considered that a misnomer in Dorian's case but wisely said nothing. His eyes meeting hers briefly. The plan was working and they were pleased with the results. Dante saw Sam approaching and Sam smiled at his cousin. He looked like the old Sam so much in that moment it made his heart ache for him to be himself again. "Let's go, he said they don't need us tonight. We can get a room and rest so we don't drive drunk. I don't let my family drink alone." Sam said smiling still.

"Good, cause I need quite a few. Kids…why'd she have to want _kids_!" Dante said keeping him going and soon they were out the door. Dorian affected a rather sad look as she watched them go, hoping Samuel caught it and believed her.

"I'm… going to my room." Dorian said sadly and went there, the others watching her with sad looks, too. Kids and Hunting, and Incest to boot, not a good mix, they thought. Dorian shut the door then waited, and called Dean now.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're at Bobby's. He says you're doing great." Dean said and then added. "He gone off with Sam yet?" He wanted to know about Sam, sex or no sex!

"Yeah, they just left. We pretended to fight about having a baby. They think he's upset and needs some booze to calm down. I keep getting sad looks. Good thing I never want one of my own, huh?" Dorian said and Dean chuckled, telling Bobby what they'd done. She heard him laugh, too. "Shit, I got to go. I'll let you know how it goes later." She promised and hung up, sitting on the bed and pretending to stare at the floor sadly while stuffing her phone between her breasts to hide it in her cleavage.

There was a knock on the door now and Dorian called for them to come in.

It was Gwen. And she began to talk. And though she meant it to be comforting, Dorian got the mad urge to run out and join them for that beer, just to avoid the talk about how she had wanted a baby when her husband had been alive and how this life wasn't suited for it. They were better off waiting.

Dorian now placed having a kids even lower on her priorities than before. Somewhere between cutting her fingers off with a chainsaw and getting that extra hole in her head put in so she had a place to stash her pencils in. Yeah, kids were not on the menu anytime soon or in the future either.

But still she listened to her cousin's words and found she liked the girl. Pure human and a really nice person, even if she was loyal to a scheming hell-bound man like Samuel Campbell.

So maybe keeping Gwen safe would be a good thing, too. She thought and hugged the girl, thanking her talking to her. Reassuring her that they'd work it out when he got back. She was sure of it, they usually did. Watching her leave, Dorian fell back on the bed in annoyance.

Go out and hang with them, not her favorite activity really. Or stay in here and nap. Going for the nap and then laid down and hoped that Dante found out something soon.

While at the same time, across town, Dante also hoped the same thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(At the bar)

They were drunk. Well, not really, but feeling the effects and that was enough for them.

Dante talked about their imaginary argument and Sam listened while Dante frantically considered how to seduce Sam so it seemed a natural thing then hit on it. "I'm going to talk to her." Dante said pretending to be slurring a little now. Sam helped him to the car and Dante fell against him on purpose, groping his ass, placing a 'drunken' kiss on his neck as he pretended to catch himself at the last minute. Alert eyes watched Sam's reactions to gauge how it was received. Sam's head leaned in his direction and he smiled to see it was working. Then tried pressing his dick into Sam's and tried to kiss him now. Sam leaned in and whispered. "This is a bad idea." But Dante nor his dick were inclined to agree. Nor was Sam's dick. The only thing considering this a bad idea was Sam's brain. And Dante intended to shut that thing up as soon as they were alone, preferably by fucking the hell out of the man and praying the diagnostic caught what was wrong with him before he caught on that Dante was doing something other than just fucking him.

Soon they were fumbling with the lock on the door while kissing hard, both so horny they really couldn't help themselves. Dante could but Sam really was out of control here. He clearly hadn't been laid in a while, Dante realized as Sam gripped him firmly and shoved a hand into his pants while they kissed, stroking his dick already! Dante guided him to the bed, slowly undressing him, kissing him hard while whispering to his power what he needed it to do. His power responded accordingly as it got ready to do its job.

Dante gripped some lube from the bag and lubed up, working Sam open while sucking him. Sam moaning for more and gripping his hair tightly. Despite all attempts to stay detached, Dante found himself enthralled at Sam being so uninhibited and ready to be fucked by him. The need to own and keep this man rose up in him and he resisted it, surprised at his response to him now. But still moaned himself as he stopped sucking and stretched Sam open enough to thrust in and then went deep into him, bumping his prostate instantly, the man arching into him with that one move and killing all of Dante's good intentions in one blow.

He felt into kissing Sam again, the desire to claim the man taking him over and he let it. He couldn't read him until they came so they may as well enjoy the sex first. Or so he told himself as he talked himself into thinking that fucking Sam was a _really_ great idea at the moment.

They moved more and fucked slower then harder, deeper then, feeling their orgasms coming through them, Dante unleashed his Pheonix to join with his orgasm and let it slip out into his lover as he came hard into him and fucked him again, Sam cumming repeatedly as Dante kept thumping his prostate and making his orgasms stretch out longer for him.

Sam found himself feeling weird now. Not as empty as before or uncaring. He felt something warm slip into him and he was surprised at how powerful it was. And jealousy toward the woman that could take it from him in a second, or as soon as they got back to the compound.

Dante felt the Pheonix checking Sam, going through every nerve ending , blood vessel and organ he had. Then going mystical and digging deeper. Then he felt it, or the lack of it. His soul, it was missing! He gasped as Sam finished cumming now and he pulled the power back quick so Sam wouldn't notice it. Then Sam surprised him by pulling him in for a kiss and cuddling him to his body, wanting to savor the afterglow with him. Dante found this unusual for Sam, who usually just loved you and left you instantly, not even bothering with an excuse. Much like Dante's style really.

"Can you stay longer?" Sam asked cautiously and again Dante was surprised. But something in him cried out in happiness at the question, screaming its 'yes!" and Dante nodded. Knowing what that was. He was in love, unequivocally in love with Sam, his Pheonix was, too. One night, one touch and he was screwed. Or would be if Sam's fingers working his ass open for him got their work done soon.

And, as Sam thrust into him, Dante melted inside. Knowing this was probably the worst idea on the planet but, then again, he'd never been against those kinds of ideas either. They were the ones that made life really interesting after all!

"I love you." Slipped out then and Dante tried to call it back but Sam's surprised look said that just wasn't possible. He waited to see if Sam would leave now and part prayed he would and the other part swore it would nearly kill him if he did. Dante hated this feeling so he left it up to Sam. Who kept fucking him hard and, if anything, only kissed and touched his body more ardently now. Both cumming and fucking for the rest of the night, taking turns and falling more in love with everything they did.

By morning, a sated Sam leaned in with serious eyes and said, "I love you, too." He said softly, "You're mine now. You sleep with me from now on."

"Yes, I do." Dante agreed, sure he and Dorian could work out a break up suitable for the occasion. He had a way to fix Sam now and it was risky. So Dorian should storm out and he should stay with Sam then go on a hunt of his own as a cover. Dorian could go watch Dean more now at Bobby's, she'd be needed there more anyway. "I hate to hurt her." He pretended to worry. Dorian hurt by this, yeah, right! Fake sex between them was just that…fake.

"Do it anyway." Sam insisted and kissed him. "I'm not letting you go back to her, so forget it!" He sounded so possessive that Dante melted and begged him to fuck him again, which Sam eagerly did and they both cried out 'I love you' at the end, both now very sure this was love, however strange it was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's over. I'm in love with Sam!" Dante shouted so they all heard him. Dorian smirked but, with the door closed, no one could see it. So he smiled back. And, as it escalated, they talked via mind-link and told each other everything.

When he'd explained it, she was furious for real but not for the reasons they were saying out loud.

'_No, you can't go there!'_ She sent.

'_I can open the cage and get his soul back.'_ Dante said.

'_This is suicidal, Cuz!'_ She argued in shock.

'_It's the only way! Now act pissed and go to Dean at Bobby's, they need you and our job here is done.'_ Dante ordered her and she nodded, giving in.

'_Fine, but you be careful._' She made him promise.

'_Always, thanks for helping me and being my hunting partner.'_ Dante said and smiled.

'_No problem, glad to help.'_ Dorian said then asked, '_He going to be okay with this? He loves you and if you vanish…'_

'_Going on a hunt by myself, so he won't notice I even left.'_ Dante said and she agreed it could work.

'_That's good, Samuel will be glad to see you go. He doesn't like you much, you know.'_ She sent.

'_Suits me fine, too. I don't like him much either.'_ Dean growled mentally. '_Fucking prick!'_ Then shouted out loud. "I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you!"

To which she shouted. "Well, you did! You cheated on me!" And pretended to sob. "I just wanted a baby and you fucking cheated on me with _him_!" Again, the hole in the head idea was slowly moving up much higher in priority to her than their imaginary future baby, Stefano would be pleased. She thought chuckling internally at her Uncle's horrified expression he'd wear if she ever told him they had ever even faked this kind of argument. He might even faint. She thought with amusement.

Then gave him a warning look to be careful, full of love, and then ran out crying on cue. "Get out of my way, I'm out of here!" And was soon loaded up and roaring out to Bobby's, slowing down a mile out and taking her time driving away, relieved to be out of there and prayed Dante succeeded in his plan.

She agreed it could save Sam and hoped Bobby and Dean didn't freak out too much when she explained it. Sure, he had enough power to rule hell and, yeah, he could pop there with ease. But there were so many things that could go wrong.

That she prayed with all her heart didn't.

Because she wanted her best friend and cousin back safely when this was over, Pheonix or not.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Dante got the order, a Pack in Utah. A few wolves, two or three. He could tell this was a suicide mission but said nothing. He just let Sam walk him out and smiled. Kissing him for a while at the car, murmuring he loved him, while internally hoping he did still once the soul was back in place. Hands on his lover's hips, he pulled him closer. "Sammy, go to Bobby's. I don't like it here." Dante urged. It would be easier to work the soul in there. Away from demons that might try to stop him from doing it. "I can't stay here anymore, I'm sorry." He _really_ wanted Sam out of that place!

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow." Sam promised and let him go, trailing fingers on his arms to his hands and holding them tight, entwining them. "I do love you, you know. Cousin or not."

"I love you, too, Sam. You know that." Dante said letting go now and getting in. "Wait for me at Bobby's and avoid any missions from them, promise me, Sam!" He stared into his eyes until Sam nodded.

"Okay, Dante. I will. Just come to me there." Sam said and Dante nodded. That was exactly what he was going to do. After he had a 'chat' with some locked up angels and got Sam's soul back for him.

Then drove off, and called Dorian and told her to go to his loft and stay there. Sam was heading to Bobby's instead to wait for him. And she said she'd go. She liked his loft better anyway.

The sauna alone was to die for. That and the three-cup or large mug expresso machine. She loved that thing. She was going to ask for one of her own for Christmas when he got back, that thing was her lover and best friend most of the time! She really loved her expresso, as was witnessed by the way she immediately went to it and got herself a steaming mug of hazelnut coffee brewing as soon as she got in the place!

This was the life! She thought as she settled in to soak in the sauna while sipping her coffee and wondering if he'd just give her his sauna, too; just for good measure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante burned his way through the demons now, heading straight for the cage, his radar leading him to it easily. He smiled at them as the Angels stared at him in surprise.

"Let me out!" Michael begged. "I'm sorry, and Adam isn't here, you see that right? I released him immediately! Let me go to Heaven and I promise as an Archangel not to attack you all ever again! I'll stay in Heaven and do my job, I swear."

Dante considered this then asked. "I have conditions. You agree, I let you out…and let you live. You know what I am. You know I can kill you."

"I know. State your conditions, Pheonix, Lord of Fire and the Pheonixes, and of all Hellhounds, the ruler of Hell but for you refusal to do so." Michael said then nodded. "I know just who you are, every bit of it. I also know the rings aren't the only thing that opens that lock. Your blood, and yours alone can, too."

"Ah, so you know a few Heavenly secrets. Good for you…" Dante said sarcastically. Not impressed by the Angel's knowledge of him in the least. He already knew all that, it was old news anyway.

"Honestly, I just want to return to Heaven and fix things with my father and do what I can to help restore it. I have to stop Raph from starting another Apocalypse, too. That and make it up to the others, we lost a lot of our brothers and sisters in this stupid Angel war. I have to fix it, I'm sorry I even let it get this far." Michael said and Dante saw he meant it.

"Fine, but you revoke all claim to Dean as your vessel and you leave our family the fuck alone." Dante said and knew he would do this. "The one on Sam will be lifted, too, never doubt that." He shot Lucifer a serious look and he nodded in surrender.

"I promise. Dean is free, not a vessel. Now let me go, I agree to your conditions, Dante." Michael said and Dante cut a finger and let his blood open the lock. Michael stepped out then smiled. "Tell them I'm sorry, would you? Ask them to forgive me?" He said and Dante nodded.

Then Michael vanished and that left him with a pleading Lucifer who was holding onto the thing he wanted most and he was tempted to just kill him and take it anyway, screw the conditions and negotiations!

"Dante, let me out and I'll give you his soul. I'll even heal it as best I can. I swear. I hate this damn cage! I've spent centuries in it and now it's just stifling." Lucifer begged and saw Dante holding out his hands. "I won't make Sam my vessel, I'll revoke all claim to him. I'll do anything!"

"Stop Crowley from doing his shit, control the demons better, and keep them away from us! Oh, and stay out of the Apocalypse." Dante offered. Then waited patiently, knowing he'd cave on Dante and they both knew it, too.

"I will, I promise. I'll even help you on hunts, if you call on me." Lucifer offered, too.

"Deal." Dante said and Lucifer agreed as well. A little blood opening the cage and Lucifer held the soul out to him. "This is the real one, right? No, fake souls or dirty tricks now?"

"Real soul. A bit damaged but we can fix it." Lucifer said as Dante eyed the soul wanting to cry. "I hurt him badly, I'm sorry! I'll fix it and spend the rest of my existence making it up to him, I swear!" So he touched it as a distrustful Dante waited, holding it to soothe the broken and damaged thing. Light filled it and the soul absorbed it. And when it faded, Dante saw it looked a lot less damage but still badly hurt. So he knew the next thing he needed to do.

"I need your blade." Dante asked politely and Lucifer shook his head in regret.

"I can't touch that power you hold anymore than you can hold this sword, either one could kill each of us, so try again." Lucifer advised.

"Okay, you cut a piece from it, however much you think it needs to heal completely and forget it was ever here; just make it think it was in stasis or something." Dante ordered. Holding the ball of Pheonix power and essence out to him.

Lucifer carefully sliced a little bit off and let it fall onto the soul, the rest was pressed back into Dante by the hand holding it. They both watched as the soul glowed like a star then dimmed and they were relieved to see it undamaged and healthy once more. "He won't remember the cage or you hurting him, right?" Dante said. "One Hell vision, I will come find you and kill you in a second!"

"Nothing, he'll remember nothing of Hell, I promise! He was in stasis as far as that soul's concerned. " Lucifer promised and Dante nodded, seeing he meant it and was being sincere here.

"He better not." Dante ground out but was stopped from leaving by Lucifer's hand. He saw it extended then took it in confusion.

"I will take care of Crowley for you, the smarmy conniving bastard! And I will be your friend, you and the boys. You call if you need me, I'll be there to help all I can. I owe you a debt and I pay my debts!" Lucifer said then went to go. "Hell is waiting but…I'll hide in the caves there, until this is done. Crowley can't know I'm out yet if your plan is to work, Dante." He nodded at Dante now in silent understanding, and Dante nodded back. A pact agreed to between them now.

"Thank you, I will be calling on you later." Dante promised.

"Yes, my liege. My Lord. You may not claim the throne but it is yours either way; I will rule in your stead. You have any say in something, you tell me and I will do as you say." Lucifer promised, giving up his right to rule Hell in this moment, glowing and touching Dante, letting the glow pass into him, and settle until both dimmed and were fine. "Hell is yours, my Liege. I am only your steward."

"Uh, not…okay, just do what we discussed. That's all I require." Dante said nervously, surprised by what he'd just done. But said nothing, swearing to never finish taking his throne nor ever revealing who he was now, not even to that conniving weasel, Crowley!

Then Dante heard Lucifer say, "Yes, Sire." And he popped away back to his waiting lover.

Sam was waiting for him and he needed to see if he would choose him or leave him behind. Either way, he would be able to restore Sam to himself. Even if it did cost him the only person he'd ever loved in his life. Something that would kill him inside but still he would do it.

Sam had to be saved at all costs. Had to be protected, Dean, too! All his family really!

It may cost him everything…even the hope of his and Sam's own happiness together. He swore he'd never love anyone again if that happened; he couldn't bear to go through this twice.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dante appeared and immediately looked for Sam.

"Is he here? Did he make it here?!" Dante insisted and Dean nodded. "He's in the bedroom resting. He misses you." Dean sighed. "He's in love with you this way. Are you willing to risk that by restoring his soul now?" He wanted them to be happy but also knew Sam needed his soul. He hated that the two men he loved had to go through this at all, damn Crowley! He'd make sure that demon paid for hurting them this way. Dante had never loved anyone before and now he loved Sam.

This was going to break Dante's heart if Sam couldn't love him after this. And he feared he'd lose his cousin permanently if that happened.

Such a high price to pay to save his cousin and Dean's brother. Dante was always willing to pay these prices, no matter what they cost him. Only Dean feared that this cost might be a far too high a price for the man to handle this time.

"Yes, he needs his soul. He's not himself without it. I don't want to lose him but…I have to do it." Dante said sadly and went up the stairs holding the glowing soul in his arms tightly. They followed and they urged Lisa to hang back as they did this.

Lisa eyed Dean with sad eyes, already feeling him slip away on her and hating that feeling. She knew that once Sam was restored, she'd lose Dean. She felt it in her soul and it was breaking her heart already. Ben was his son. She'd lied when he'd asked before; but now was not the time to come clean with him.

Maybe never if this ended the way she thought it would. She'd keep Ben as hers, keep a piece of the man she loved and probably the only piece of him that had ever really loved her at all. At least more than Sam.

She recalled his behavior without Sam, he was so lost and broken and, when Sam showed up, he'd seemed better, whole again, like he had direction again. Like he had never been with her. He'd always seemed half there, like part of him was missing. She'd thought it was just grief but now she had second thoughts. There may have been grief there but that wasn't the thing that caused him that pain, left him that empty.

A piece of him _had_ been missing. And now she knew where it had been.

In the cage with Sam, him and his brother so fucking twisted together there was no way to tell where one began and one ended. Even she had seen it in his face when Sam walked into the kitchen the other day. She'd lost him right then, she just hadn't realized it until now.

So she went to the study and got a piece of paper out, crying as her heart broke.

And wrote him a note.

'_Dean, _

_It's over. If I was being honest with myself, I'd admit it's been over as soon as Sam came back. I knew it but didn't want to see it. You and he have some weird perverted twist together that just…keeps me out. I never really had you as mine._

_I was just a placeholder, I see that now._

_You and he…fuck, there is something I can't compete with there. I can't compete with you and Dante either, or with Bobby. You love us, as much as you can, I know that and I value that. But it's not enough. I deserve more and so does he._

_So I release you from our relationship with one truth._

_You have the right to know. I suppose if you want to work on spending time with him later, I could work with that and be civil._

_Ben is your son. I was just jealous of you and Sam and thought I had to keep a piece of you for myself that could love me. But that was selfish._

_He needs a father and that is you._

_So call me about the visitation; I won't fight it. I'll add you the birth certificate if you want me to._

_I'm sorry about all of this but it may hurt now but it would hurt us more later._

_Don't break our son's heart though. I urge you,be his father and love him. Love him please and don't leave him alone._

_He loves you and adores you, sees you as his dad. I would see that stay, even as our love for each other goes. Take care of him for me, if something should happen to me or as often as you can._

_He will know you are his father now, I will tell him the truth as soon as we get home, too._

_I'll always love you, Dean, but we can't survive Sam being back. It's him or me and I know it won't be me. So I'll go._

_Bye._

_I love you still._

_Love, _

_Lisa_

_317-555-5587 is my cell, if you can't reach the house.'_

Then she left and drove off, knowing she was doing the right thing. Dean wasn't hers anymore, even if he didn't see it yet. But he would and it was best they ended it early before he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean saw Sam reach for his lover and pain hit his chest, like something was wrong with this picture. They kissed hard before Dante held it out to him.

"I have to tell you the truth first, Sam." Dante said and Sam waited for his confession. "I'm your cousin, that much is true, but I'm not Dante Campbell, I'm Dante Finch. Bobby was worried about you and he called me in." Dante began and told him everything then ended with, "I'm in love with you that is true and I have never loved anyone before you and I hope you can forgive me for the lies I told you before, especially after this. But I figured you deserved the truth. I don't want you to hate me for lying to you once you have your soul back. I didn't betray you and I know I should have trusted you with the truth but with Samuel around and you seemed so wrong, I had to be careful. Me and Dorian are your cousins and we were just protecting you. I promise. I never meant to fall in love with you, and I admit the sex was a ploy to check you out but… it turned into more and now I can't live without you." Dante finished.

"So you used me." Sam said angrily.

"No, not used, never that. I just needed to check you and sex would do that. I wanted you to love me from the moment we touched and the whole spending time with you really was so we could bond with you again, even if you forgot us. You take your soul back, you'll know that, too." Dante promised and Sam glared but faltered at the pain on his lover's face, reaching out to smooth it away for him. Then Sam kissed him. "I want to stay with you, baby. But, if you get your soul and you don't want me anymore, I'll go and never bother you again."

"You did as you saw best, I can't fault you for that. And Samuel would have seen through me, so it's good you didn't tell me yet. And, sure, the sex was a ploy, but you ended up loving me and I loved you, so we'll let that go. Give me my soul and let me be myself again." Sam said and added. "I want to see if I still love you afterward. If I do, I want to stay with you forever, like I do now."

"We'll do that, if you still love me." Dante agreed, putting the soul above his chest. Pressing it in for him, he closed his eyes and prayed he hadn't lost him for good now.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam arched and screamed as it went in, a sound that hurt them all to the core. Then went still with his eyes glowing, and he passed out against Dante. Dante holding him close then laying him down to rest again.

"Now we wait and see how he is when he wakes up. He should be fine. His soul was intact and whole, unharmed after we fixed it. He will not remember the cage; I only hope he doesn't have a lapse in memory. He shouldn't but…I'm not sure. But he's Sam now so that's all we can know." Dante said sitting on the bed with him to cradle the man against him, looking sad. "I just hope I haven't lost him now."

"We'll see, son. You just watch him and see how he is. We won't know anything until he wakes up. Worrying isn't helping anyone, Dante. Just give him some space." Bobby said and Dante nodded, knowing he was right. But found himself unable to leave Sam right now.

"I can't leave him, I just can't." Dante said, wanting desperately to get what time he could while he was with Sam; in case he said he wanted to end it with him when he woke up. Dante was too selfish and in love to give Sam up yet.

So Bobby let them be, seeing Dante this way hurt his heart but he hoped his love was well placed.

Two days later, and Dean and Dante switching shifts, saw Sam waking up to soft blankets feeling well rested and cuddled into a strong chest and soft hair brushed his cheek. He looked up and smiled, seeing Dante there, his muscular arms holding him tight as he slept around him. Dante stirred and slowly his brown/black eyes met Sam's hazel ones, happiness fading into concern now. "Sam?"

"Dante? What's going on?" Sam asked. "I feel different."

"I got your soul back for you. You didn't have it before." Dante said then asked. "What do you remember?"

Sam thought now and sighed as he thought harder. He remembered jumping in the cage, then…nothing. Then being back and Samuel finding him on a hunt and inviting him to join them. He recalled the things he done soulless, all of them. And Dean! Finding Dean and leaving him to be with Lisa and staying with Samuel at the compound. Then Dante and Dorian coming there, knowing who they were now. Realizing that he hadn't known them without his soul inside him. So he now saw the hurt on their faces when he'd just passed them by that way. How hard they'd fought to get to know him again and help him. The way their eyes followed him daily, looking for threats around him all the time. The love in their eyes the more they spent time with him. His heart was touched now. Then the sex with Dante and falling in love with him. Thinking now as he tried to see if he felt the same still. He did and, from the look in Dante's eyes, so did he. So Sam decided to show him, rather than tell him.

Sam was already in briefs so he slipped them off, and pressed Dante below him, kissing him slow and sultry. Their moans echoed around the room as he worked his lover's clothes off and Dante helped him. He rubbed up into Sam's every touch, submitting to the pleasure he never thought to feel with him again. "Please…" Dante pleaded softly, lips an inch from Sam's. "Fuck me…Love me."

"I do love you." Sam said softly, too. Working into him and moving now, using spit for lube. Soon fucking him soft then hard, bodies lost in each other's now. Hearts meeting as their bodies did the same thing. "Staying with you now, always staying." Sam moaned harshly, cries and whimpers of pleasure coming from Dante with his every thrust into the man now.

"Yours, all yours still." Dante whispered and that drove them over the edge as he was taken roughly now, their pleasure unrestrained and out of control. Screamed ecstasy filled the house from both of them and Dean and Bobby knew them for what they were. Their bonding cries, their Mating calls for each other. Orgasms filling them and stealing their hearts away with them. Both men forever bound to each other once more. "Never leave me, please?" Dante said quietly, eyes wet with tears and love as he stared up into Sam's love filled eyes as well. "Can't be without you, Sam. Can't live without you. I love you. "

"Never leaving you, Dante. I love you, too." Sam said. "We are together forever now."

"Yes, we are." Dante said smiling and touching his face lovingly, eyes soft.

"Not to interrupt but…I would like to hug my brother now." Dean said with a polite cough to let them know he was there. He'd heard their loving words and they had filled him with pain, like they weren't meant for the Pheonix at all but him. But that made no sense to him so he let it go and ignored the ache of pain that filled him at the sight of them as lovers this way. "I missed you, Sam." Dean said and leaned in to hug the naked man. And noticed Dante hadn't let go of him yet.

"Not letting go of him, Dean. So don't ask." Dante said with fire in his eyes. Jealousy flaring there. "He's with me now. But still your brother."

"I just want to hug him. Give him some room." Dean said harshly, his temper flaring, too.

"If he wants me to, he'd tell me." Dante said and sighed. "Sam?"

"Let me go to him. I'm still yours, baby." Sam said and kissed him to reassure him of that fact. "He needs me."

"So do I." Dante said and Sam nodded.

"I'll be back, just going over there. Why don't you call Dorian and ask her to come by? I remember her now. I would like to thank her, too." Sam suggested and Dante nodded. Sam got up and pulled on his briefs and pants, both Dean and Dante watching him with desire in their eyes. Dante's known and Dean's unrealized by him. Something in Dean wanted Sam now that he'd seen him with Dante this way, wanted to be with him, Dante realized and got up, dressing as well, skulking out of the room to make his call. Leaving Sam to stare at his lover in confusion. Something was bothering him. Sam could tell.

Both of them fighting over him with jealous looks was going to drive him insane if they kept it up though. He didn't understand Dean's jealousy at all. He loved him differently than Dante, so why was his love for the other man such a threat to Dean all of a sudden? Sam was confused by the tension between them now.

"I was so worried!" Dean said and cried a little. Sam felt relieved to have his soul back but had never doubted his love for Dean. But now there was something new there that Dean wasn't telling him and he meant to find out what that was. "You were…different, Sam!"

Sam went over what he'd done when soulless. And found the problem. "I let…I watched you be turned then me and Samuel turned you back. Lisa forgave you, I see. The truth goddess, she sensed my soullessness…I lied to you. I'm sorry. I felt so cold inside then. I shouldn't have done those things. The faeries…I abandoned you to fuck that girl, I was such a bastard." Sam said looking down in shame.

"You had no soul to tell you that was wrong. You felt nothing for me but a resemblance of love echoed. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you." Dean said hugging him tighter, knowing he'd get past his anger about Sam smiling as he was turned and the fight they'd had when the truth goddess had did her thing and he'd accused Sam of letting him be turned on purpose and lying to him about it! _'You leave, you better never come back!'_ echoed in his head. He'd said those words and now they tasted bitter in his mouth. "I'm sorry I said you better never come back, I didn't mean them. I was angry and felt betrayed."

"I did betray you! Over and over again. I earned those words, Dean. I got a girl killed, several. I killed people and I…did so many bad things. I was so cruel. I felt nothing but eager to kill and hunt without conscience. I let you be turned because I knew we could infiltrate their nest then with you. I planned it! I…didn't care or love you then. I was so empty inside." Sam said crying in shame and wracked with guilt. "I felt nothing for anyone."

"The soul lets you do those things and, without it, how could you? It's not your fault and I'm willing to try to forgive you and you need to forgive yourself. So you did shit and you killed, that is done and over with. It can't be changed but it doesn't matter now." Dean said softly. "I forgive you. They forgive you. That's all you should care about."

"I'll make it up to you. I will!" Sam vowed and hugged his brother again, sobbing. "Forgive me, I'm sorry."

Dean melted under his tears and sighed. "Don't cry, Sam. Please?" He begged.

Then he and Bobby let Sam tell them all he'd done, and, while horrific and very evil indeed, they found themselves forgiving him anyway. Knowing that he would have needed a soul to know he was doing wrong. He'd thought he was doing the right thing at the time and he couldn't be blamed for that. They'd both done bad things for the same reason, too. Every hunter had. It was a fairly common issue they all faced at some point in their lives.

Forgiveness would be given and Sam would know that eventually.

In the meantime, Dante was facing a dilemma of his own.

Xxxxxxx

He and Dorian had been talking for half an hour before he brought it up.

"Dean's jealous of me and Sam. I think their soulmate connection is coming online. What do I do? I can't give him up, I just can't!" Dante said and Dorian hurt for him.

"You can't keep it from happening either. You have to tell him and Dean about it. It's only fair to them." Dorian advised, getting packed to leave for Bobby's now. "Be honest with them, we owe them that."

"I know, but what if he chooses Dean?" Dante said sadly.

"Then he chooses Dean. You can't make these choices for him." Dorian said.

Dante knew she was right. He had to tell him.

"I'll tell them now." Dante said softly and hung up, crying.

Then went up to their room to grab his stuff. To be ready to go when he was done.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam broke off the hold he had on Dean at Dante's tear-stained face and watched in dismay as he gathered his stuff and packed. "Dante, where are you going? Don't leave!" Sam said in confusion, eyes hurt and afraid.

Dean looked the same way and so did Bobby.

"You are soulmates, meant to be lovers. That's why you lust for him now, Dean. Why you are so jealous of us. I get that, and I can't compete with it. I can't stay and watch you steal him from me so I'll go and leave him to you. Be happy, okay? I'll miss you, baby." Dante said and then left. Sam pulled out of Dean's arms to chase him and Dean stared in worry after them. Dante was at the front door by the time Sam caught up with him pinning him to a wall there and not letting go.

"Soulmated or not, I love you, Dante. I said I'd never leave you. That goes both ways! You can't leave me either. Damn it! Don't you get it? I love you and you are my lover and if he becomes one, too, then he'll be lovers with _both_ of us. I won't give us up over this, I won't!" Sam growled and Dante eyed him with something resembling hope. "I choose you, Dante. _You_, not Dean. If we do this, then he joins our bed but you will be there with us."

"We could make the offer then." Dante said quietly. "I…I'm not against him joining our relationship. I just don't want to be without you."

"We'll make the offer. Come on." Sam said tugging him back up with him. "Not letting you go! You might get another stupid idea and run away again."

"I've never been in love before." Dante said as he pulled them to stand still for a minute. "I don't know how this works, Sam. I just know I want it to."

"Me either, not like I feel with you." Sam admitted and added. "I want us to work out, too. Don't leave again. We can't make it work if you just give up on us!"

"I wasn't. I was just going to give you space to work it out. I'd have come back." Dante explained. He couldn't have stayed gone long; he loved him too selfishly to do that!

"Well, I don't need space! I need you. I need him. And I'm confused , sure, but not about us, me and You. I want to be with you, no matter how me and Dean work out. I'm yours, remember?" Sam said and kissed him hard, like he was staking a claim on him with that one kiss. "_Yours_!"

Dante took that claim and smiled, panting from the need in that kiss. The love there. "Yours, too." He admitted and nodded. Then they were headed upstairs again and this time Dante knew he wasn't going anywhere, not without Sam at least.

A surprised Dean stared at them as they came back in, both very nervous now. "Can we talk alone, Bobby? Just us three?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded, leaving quickly. Hoping they could work it out. He hated seeing them unhappy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, I'm with Dante, I love him. but…I have room for you in my heart, too, and so does he. You can be our Third Mate. You and he and me. but he's a part of the package. I don't know for sure how I feel for you now but…there is a new desire there. And I think you feel it, too. But that doesn't change the fact that I love Dante and he was there first. We loved you before this and, if you want to try with us, we'll love you now, too. Not as brother or cousin but lover and Mate. I'm sorry you are jealous and I'd give anything to make it better for you. But I won't give him up; I'm too selfish to do that. He's mine, I'm his, and, if you give us a chance, we'll both be yours, too." Sam explained. "I love you but now it feels weird between us. Less brotherly and more like me and Dante's kind of love. I don't mind being your lover, but Dante is there, too. You have to be his, too. I won't divide my heart for you, Dean."

Then Sam stood and asked. "Well?" Dean just shook his head and Sam nodded.

"I need to think." Dean said softly, eyes averted and ready to cry, and wanting to punch Dante for stealing Sam from him. He knew he hadn't but he felt that way, and there was no denying that.

"Okay, fair enough. We're going to a motel then. To give you space. The one here in town." Sam said getting ready to go. "Come see us if you change your mind. If you don't decide by tomorrow night, we'll go to his loft and you don't have to see us again." Sam said this and meant every word. "I live with him now, and we'd like you to live there now, too. I'm sorry if this hurts you but it's the way it is." Sam said and then left Dean sitting there alone to think. And Dean knew he had to figure this out or it would be his own damn fault he lost Sam and no one else's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, my love, please?" Sam moaned as Dante took him slow and made love to him again, both never wanting to stop. "I'm cumming…so close…" He gasped as Dante hit his prostate hard with every thrust now and he came crying out and arching under its power. "More! Fuck me more!" He cried out and Dante obliged them both, fucking him hard and for two hours they spun and spun in lust and love for each other, bodies grinding and thrusting into each other, laying claim to all they had in them now.

Then they lay panting as their afterglow left them languid in the motel sheets, and smiling happily. Dante holding Sam to his chest as they rested now.

"Sam, sit up." Dante urged and Sam did so, facing him curiously. "Will you share my Essence with me? Be my true Mate in every way? It's a marriage of sorts for me, that I can only do with someone I love and that's you, Sam." Dante said and Sam nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." Sam agreed to it eagerly.

He watched as Dante winced and pulled out a huge portion of light from his chest. Then held it out to Sam. It was a ball of fire and he saw a face in there. "Push it in, like we did your soul. It is my Essence and Power. You will be a Pheonix like me if you do it." Dante explained.

Sam did so and glowed, then burned bright as a star, and then exploded into fire, forming a ball of flames and eventually took human form again and dimming to look like himself again, newly reformed and greatly changed, flames dancing in his eyes and his body feeling stronger and more powerful already. "I feel good." Sam observed aloud, rolling his shoulders and testing his new body.

"You are a Pheonix like me but not as strong. I can kill anything but you can kill up to Angels but not them. Demons, yeah. You can cause angels pain though, scare them enough to run." Dante said. "I rule the Hellhounds and burn like the sun. You are more like a star burning but really close to mine. We also have a mind-link now, so…we can read each other's minds and communicate telepathically. I also have to tell you something else, something that might scare you away."

"Never! Just tell me." Sam said and Dante nodded, working on how to explain it. Then decided that spitting it out might work best.

"I'm the ruler of Hell now. I didn't plan it but Lucifer did something to me when I got your soul back. I didn't want to rule it, even though, as a Pheonix, it is my birthright. I have the power to do so and was meant to, destined to…I fought it but he glowed and touched me, then we both glowed and he called me his Liege. He said he'd rule in my place but I can make the decisions and technically what I say goes there. He's my Steward…Don't leave me, I'm not evil. I didn't ask to be the Ruler of Hell, I didn't! But Lucifer made me it and now…I won't go there and rule it but its mine but so are you and I choose you over it. I do!" Dante pleaded. Holding him tight in case he did try to leave him. Then he explained how he'd went to get his soul back and everything else.

"I'm not going anywhere, and you don't have to choose. Rule it from up here, by my side. I'm okay with that. Still love you and that don't make you evil, I won't let it." Sam promised him.

"Then we should tell Bobby it?" Dante asked, unsure Bobby would understand any of this.

"Bobby's going to be surprised, yeah, but we should tell him the truth. He'll understand, he always has." Sam chuckled and resumed cuddling again, no longer sleepy.

"Yeah, but he won't care. We can train your powers together now, me and you." Dante said smiling as Sam cuddled him now. He felt tired now, the Essence had drained him. "I need to recharge. I gave you half of myself. I'll be fine by morning but I need sleep to balance it out."

"Sleep then, I'm here. I'll join you shortly." Sam reassured the sex tousled man in his arms and smiled at the thought that he had gotten him that way. Happy with him but wishing Dean would join them, but knowing if he didn't, he'd still stay with Dante. He needed him and loved him now.

Then fell into a restless sleep soon afterward and waited for the morning.

The next day, a banging on their door woke them. Dante stirred first and stole the bedspread to cover with, peeking out with his gun in hand to see who it was. Then smiled and let Dean in, waving the gun to motion in him, seeing as his other hand was keeping the bedspread around his waist at the moment.

Sam looked up at him and sat up now, letting Dante rejoin him not bothering to dress. No need to if this went the way they hoped it would.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I want to try making love with you." Dean said resolutely. Eyes mostly on Sam but sometimes on Dante, too. He had to admit they were stunningly gorgeous men and got hard at the sight of them this way. Bodies barely covered and chests tanned and sculpted against white sheets. Their brown and dark hair tousled and lips plumped from hours of kissing and sex. Need stirred in his body and he sighed. "Both of you." He smiled. "If we are soulmates… I think it has started already… I want you. Sexually. And I'm not sure how to start here."

"Well, it's the usual way, Dean. Kissing, touching, and making love. Pretty simple really." Sam said smiling and they chuckled. Dean punched him playfully in the arm now.

"I meant emotionally, you ass! I know what sex is, not a virgin here. Well, anal virgin but the rest, yeah, I've done it." Dean teased then got serious. "The feeling in my chest, this pulling toward Sam, the love growing there. It keeps going, doesn't it? Until we make love?" He said and they nodded.

"I feel it, too, Dean. You're not the only one." Sam said then let the sheet slide away, creeping to him and Dean moaned at the sight. Then heard an echo of it and knew Dante had, too. Sam was definitely sexy here and they both apparently thought so. "So…" He held a question in his eyes as he ran them over Dean's clothes. "You're overdressed if we're doing this."

"Uh huh…" Dean said going speechless as Sam undid his pants and stroked him through the fabric. "Undressing…yeah, I'm overdressed." He gasped and stood, rushing to take them off, throwing his clothes anywhere. Then sitting on the bed, only to find himself pulled up the bed by both men, who laughed at him. Then kissed down his body and left him speechless again.

Sam sucked his head while Dante took his balls, then they kissed up his dick and sucked it at the same times, sharing the precum dripping from it. Rolling his balls in turns as they did so. They used the precum to lube up fingers and both worked fingers into him, one then two and so on, until each had two fingers in each and were rubbing his prostate now that he'd loosened for them. He came from their onslaught and Sam lined up with him, lifting his hips so Dante could slide a pillow or two under them, then thrust in slow, his virgin hole slowly allowing him entry.

Dean hissed and moaned as he got used to Sam inside him, then cried out in pleasure as Sam moved finally, working his ass and dick while Dante kissed, nipped, sucked and licked his body and neck, deeply kissing him until he lost all thought to it again. Sam making love to him for an hour before they came, taking him hard and driving their orgasms deeper into them as Dean's anal orgasms milked his lover dry.

Then Dante worked in, lubing up with the cum and going slow, carefully moving so he wouldn't be too sore later. The first times always left an ache there, and made it hard to sit down. Especially with both the men fucking you being hung like Sam and Dante were. There was no way this wouldn't hurt in the morning and Dean would feel every thrust the next day. But still he was loving about it and took his time to make it good for the man. Moving so as to make him writhe slowly below him, gripping at him, and crying out in pleasure as Sam made love to him with his hands and lips on his body, Dante's hand working his dick while he took him. Both men felt the orgasms and fought them, going hard only when they couldn't help themselves and Dante impaled Dean over and over. Then Dante came deep into him and Dean came into Sam's mouth as he rushed to claim his dick right before he came. All three moaned from it and fell sated for a bit to the bed.

"Staying, Dean?" Sam asked and he didn't mean just tonight. "Forever with us now?"

"Yes, forever." Dean said nodding. "Not jealous now that I love you both and you love me. I was stupid to think you stole him from me. I just didn't deal with the attraction very well that I felt to him when I watched you two have sex and the words you said seemed like you should be saying them to me. I was foolish." Dean said.

"The words do apply to you now, keep that in mind. We're with you for all time, if you want us to be." Sam said and Dean nodded.

'_The thing we did with the Pheonix, we should do that for him.'_ Sam sent.

'_I will ask.'_ Dante agreed. Sam thought they should and so did he.

Dante pressed Dean close and told him what he'd done for Sam, who he was now, all of it, and about giving Sam part of his Pheonix essence, and that they wanted him to do it, too. "I'm replenished so…would you do it?" He asked.

"Yes." Dean said then asked. "What do I do?" He waited expectantly to see what his lovers meant by Pheonix Mating. Hadn't they just done that?

"No, that was making love and claiming your body." Dante said reading his mind. "This will bind your soul to us, as well as making you like me. Mated to my Pheonix, while creating one of your own inside you as well, and my soul with be Mated to your own."

"I'll do it." Dean repeated and saw Dante pull out a huge ball of fire from his chest. Then he pressed it into his own chest when Sam explained he should. He glowed then went fiery like Sam had, bright as a star, then exploded into fire and became a formless ball and took form again as the fire formed his new body around itself and was absorbed into the new flesh and bone. Then he dimmed and was himself again. But felt different but liked it. "I'm a Pheonix." He said in awe of himself and them. Dante explained the powers and their limits to him now. "We are immune to all the monsters stuff. Venom, spells, power, stuff like that. It bounces off, so you'll be safer now." He said. "You're also immortal and won't age now, and neither will Sam. I am sixty five, so you see how the aging works."

"Hey, Sam, we just had sex with an old man…not bad, huh?" Dean teased and kissed him anyway, Sam doing it, too. All hard already and Dean pushing Dante onto Sam. Dante took the hint. He sheathed onto Sam and let Dean thrust in alongside Sam's dick in his ass, both filling and stretching him wider to fit them both and get situated. Then they found a tempo they could all follow and fucked the rest of the morning away. Dante moaning and being taken by both of them inside him at the same time for an hour, screaming every orgasm and bit of ecstasy that filled him, even as they fucked him harder and filled him with both their cums at the same time, causing him to leak it.

Then doing the same to Sam, him and Dean fucking him at the same time and filling him as well, pleasure and cries bouncing off the walls with every thrust and they ignored the phone ringing off the hook now. They knew why it rang, they just chose not to answer it. Screaming as they came and groaning their releases.

Then Dean was locked between them and both their dicks took his ass, too, and he moaned for an hour, as they fucked and stretched him hard, sore but in bliss as they took him more and more until a shouted orgasm ripped through them and stole their minds away again and again. Banging on the walls sounded now and the phone still rang but they didn't let it stop them, their sex took hours and they ignored the protests and only got louder until they were spent.

Then slept through the knocks on the door by the owners.

Leaving the next day, all sore and barely able to move or walk but proud of it. Everyone shooting dirty looks at them the whole time. Which they happily remained oblivious to. The owner politely said they weren't welcome back and they nodded, not caring. They wouldn't be back. They were moving home soon and no motel rooms would be necessary. Dante's place was soundproofed so they didn't care.

They were just the way they wanted to be. Empowered, limping, and in pain, but very happy with results and glad they hadn't stopped until they wanted to now. Just the way good sex should feel in their books from now on. Sure, they'd be in the sauna for hours to heal this but it had been worth it.

Then drove back to Bobby's with satisfied smirks on their faces and just knew Dorian and Bobby would be teasing them for this for weeks. 'Walking funny' was going to be her new joke of the week and they could just hear it now. Not minding at all. They'd earned the teasing and would be doing it again as soon as they could without whimpering in pain, and were able to sit again without feeling it all over again each time.

Xxxxxxx

They were greeted by two laughing people, who took the time to smack their asses and made them yelp repeatedly, saying they brought it on themselves. Then went in for lunch and discussed the case. Then told Bobby about him being the true ruler of Hell but not ruling it exactly, Lucifer would do that for him. Bobby and Dorian had seemed freaked but had accepted it once he explained he had no intention of going there to rule Hell himself, he fully intended to keep letting Lucifer have that job with him supervising through the Archangel of Hell sometimes. That would be the extent of his involvement with Hell, however, this did give him extra power over demons like Lucifer had, so that would make fighting Crowley much easier to do. As long as Crowley never knew it and Lucifer kept it their little secret!

"It's not over, Bobby." Dante said sadly. "Samuel's still after Alphas, for Crowley I suspect. He thinks Sam is off and I'm sure Crowley thinks Sam in still soulless. Not to mention, we have to get back in there. Or the old asylum where he's got the people stashed. The Alphas." He nodded to the boys. "He thinks they still work for him, we should encourage that thinking."

"Can you get back in there?" Bobby asked worried.

"Sure, we'll say we worked it out and the baby can wait. And we decided to be friends." Dorian said then explained. They all laughed at it and said that was funny!

"So, you two guys play lovers. You boys work for Samuel. Sam, you be soulless. And then we get to Crowley." Bobby said. The plan still could work.

"He sent me on a suicide mission but I'll just say I did it and they are dead. I got them on the way here, so it's not a lie." Dante said passing the potion to Dorian. They had the boys sip it, too, and soon all seemed human again, even though none of them were.

"Bobby, we need more cloaking potion. I don't have enough for all of us." Dante asked.

"I'll whip some up, you pack the cars." Bobby agreed, going to the study to get the ingredients and heading to the kitchen to whip it up for them. Praying this worked.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I know what you did and are now." Cas said from behind them making them jump.

"And?" Dean said waiting for the rest. Cas had tendency to split his sentences and make you wait for the ends of them. Normally it was cute. Today it was just annoying.

"I can help you." Cas said. "If you help me."

"How can we help you?" Dean said warily, Cas was being cryptic. He was usually not cryptic, so something must be really wrong.

"I made a deal with Crowley." Cas admitted ashamed of himself. "I fucked up." He said then explained. "So now I don't want to open Purgatory but Crowley is urging me to kill you guys and I said he is to leave you alone. He thinks Sam has no soul so he won't suspect the Pheonix thing, or that Dante is really the Devil now rather than Lucifer, if you play along. I need to find his bones or something to break the deal before he figures out how to open the thing." He added. "Lucifer came to me. He has a plan for you."

"Oh, yeah, what plan?" Dante asked, seeing Bobby coming and Bobby listened now as well.

"He wants to help. He says he and Dorian can take the Alphas and the demons and Samuel, get Gwen and the human Campbells out of there safe when the time comes. He'll fight with her while you distract Crowley. He wants Crowley, guys. Alive. He wants to punish him himself. He'll loan us a demon to help with the distraction." Cas explained.

"Which one?" Dante said, hating that idea already.

"Meg." Cas cringed at the fury in Sam and Dean's eyes but rushed to explain. "She's the most familiar with us, and that will lull Crowley into false sense of security but she'll behave. He has hellhounds guarding the Alphas so Dante needs to use that power over them to control them for us."

"Cas, this plan sucks." Dean spat.

"But could work." Bobby said and they all turned to him in disbelief. "It is perfect. And just because you hate parts of it for personal reasons isn't any reason to reject it!" Bobby said in annoyance.

"She tried to kill us, twice! She got Dad killed and possessed, not to mention the whole tempting Sam thing. You can't honestly say this is a good idea!" Dean spat angrily.

"Just why he won't suspect she is helping you. Lucifer is right, it will work." Bobby said. "I say you do it."

"Don't have to like it." Dean grumbled. "I suppose you get to keep playing the victim with Crowley, Cas?" He didn't like Cas around the demon one little bit.

"Yes, but not for long. He'll make his move soon." Cas explained and gave Bobby a paper. "That is Crowley's real name, Father gave it to me. Lucifer says you need to find his bones and get them for him. For the distraction."

Fergus McCloud, Scottish. Figures, Bobby groaned. And pocketed the paper.

Then they left to play their parts.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dante and Dorian showed up as if they were friends now, and Sam was still lovers with Dante. Dean was churlish about being turned and distrustful. Cas acted like he was spying on the boys and let Crowley taunt him, knowing he didn't have to tolerate it long.

And Bobby flew to Scotland and retrieved Crowley's bones for them.

And Lucifer got Meg ready, threatening to erase her if she got too free with her acting skills. "You hurt them or betray them, and you will cease to exist, understood?" He growled, pinning the frightened demon to a wall with his hatred alone.

"But they hate me, why would they trust me?" She whimpered. "What if they try to kill me instead?"

Lucifer chuckled, knowing they would love to do just that and also knew they wouldn't. "They won't but don't expect a warm welcome. Cause you're not getting one."

"Yes, sir." She said miserably.

"Cas is waiting for you. Go now." He ordered. "Mind your manners, Meg. I know you don't care about my rules but remember I don't mind killing you if you mess with the people I care about."

"You care about them then?" She asked in fear now.

"Yes, I do. So behave, dear. I'd hate to have to punish you again." Lucifer taunted her and she flinched. He'd nearly killed her with his torturing before, as punishment for going after and trying to kill the Winchesters again. She was still recovering from it mentally, and she didn't want to go through that again!

"I'll be good." She said hoarsely and popped away to Cas, who sat staring at television while Dean worked a case. Sam was with Dante and them at the compound, playing 'Campbells' again.

"Why is the Pizza man doing that?" Cas wondered out loud.

Dean looked to see what he was watching and sighed in annoyance. "Are you watching _porn_? Oh, _crap_!" He licked a lip and considered an appropriate reply here, besides running in embarrassment from the room. Surely an Angel watching porn constituted a sin of some sort! He mused now. "Cas, men don't talk during porn, it's weird. Just watch it."

"Why would he put that there? What is she doing now, that makes no sense. That does not follow the plot of this show." Cas wondered with his head cocked sideways.

Dean growled. "Porn has no plot, that's why it's porn. The commentary is grating, Cas. He's doing it to have sex with her, alright?" Dean rubbed his eyes in frustration, ignoring the Angel's erection on principle. While Meg checked it out. He thought maybe he wouldn't mind them taking it into the other room. At least he could avoid the commentary on the porn.

"Doesn't she have money to pay him? Why does she need to have sex to pay for it?" Cas asked, honestly confused and curious.

"Uh, um…that's where the 'no plot' comes in." Dean said unsure how to explain it. Meg saved him by whispering it to the Angel and rubbing his erection for him. Cas looked like he understood now then frowned.

"Dumb plot." He grumbled then moaned. There came a knock at the door and Dean rushed to answer it. Anything to get away from the porn conversation and obvious perversion of Demon and Angel sex in front of him.

"Yes?" He said in annoyance at Samuel. He'd set them up to work for Crowley to grab Alphas and now Crowley was bugging them and threatening Sam and he wasn't happy with him selling his soul to get their Mom back by selling her sons to get her back that way. Mary wouldn't like this and they both knew it.

"I brought Sam and the others to help you. Got orders. Found the Alpha in New Haven." Samuel said, "Can I come in?" He asked and Dean rolled his eyes, and let the man in. Meg was doing what the girl was doing to the pizza man, sucking his dick and Cas was laid back, obviously sharing the Pizza man's sentiments on the TV. "Huh, Angel watching porn being sucked by a demon. Odd." He said coldly and Dean glared not caring what they were doing, just wanting Samuel to leave. "I can help."

"Fine, tell us where Crowley is so we can get Sam's soul back." Dean growled and Samuel winced at his look.

"Old Asylum, in New Haven. He's waiting for the Alphas there anyway." Samuel said then left. Dante and the others came in and saw Cas covering her now and thrusting in.

They ignored them. Then their sex sounds and Cas's obvious hesitant moans filled the room. So they went out for beers until they were done. Cas getting laid was strange enough, but with Meg just made it more surreal!

They sat talking at the bar quietly, Dante cuddled Dean and Sam to him again, and they leaned in on each side of him for it.

"So, I'm thinking trap." Dante said and they all nodded.

"Samuel was _way_ too free with that location." Dean said and he knew he was right.

"Bobby has the bones, he's driving them up tonight." Dorian said and they talked a while more about it.

"We go in first. He'll come after us. And Meg. Cas should be exposed by then and pop away in shame. Dante will act like he can't find us. And, Dorian, you meet up with Lucifer and follow his plan." Sam said and they all agreed it was a good plan. "Dante, keep the hellhounds off us."

"He'll do something sneaky." Dante said then got serious.

"The power thing, you think?" Dean asked.

"Nah, but locking demons into their forms isn't out of the question. So the demons can't get out of their prisons , if they're there of course." Dante agreed.

"We should capture that Alpha first." Sam said. "He'll be more willing to let us in if we do."

"I think so, too." Dean agreed.

"Okay, so we get the Alpha, give him to the demons. Go in and see how it goes?" Sam asked.

"That's the plan." Dante agreed.

"I, for one, hate this damn plan." Dorian glared and stated in annoyance.

"Me, too." Dean agreed.

Everyone piped in and said they did, too.

It was official, this plan really _really_ was going to hurt and it really sucked, too. And not in the pleasant '_I have no way to pay the Pizza Man'_ kind of way either!

But they still did it.

Starting with heading back to the abandoned house and praying they were done fucking by now. They were happy for the Angel but they didn't need to see him get laid, especially with Meg.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They were done when they returned, the television off. Cuddling on the couch. They surreptiously searched for cum spots before sitting down and then eyed the kissing pair with amusement. "The Pizza man had the right idea." Cas said in a sated voice. "We did it twice to be sure."

Meg laughed as they shook their heads and sighed.

"So…Angels can have sex?" Dante teased him and Cas blushed.

"Yes, with anyone but humans. We Fall when we do that." Cas agreed and smiled. "She's a demon. It's a loophole but I can stay an Angel if we have sex." He smiled as she turned the television on again and proceeded to explain another porno, this time a man on man one, to the curious Angel. The rest of them watched the pair in amusement and went to speak with Dean at the table eventually.

Although Dante eventually did grab Sam and Dean and head to the bedroom to work out some of their own porn issues, namely seeing how many times they could fuck before they passed out in exhaustion from it. All three were rather excited by this game and soon more moans filled the air. Cas got up to check it out and ended up watching them through a crack in the bedroom door with Meg watching with him. Then she quietly explained what they were doing like a NFL announcer at a football game.

Dorian watched this in amusement and thought this was going to be fun after all.

Cas approached soon after and placed her hand on his hard dick. He looked so innocent about it that she just didn't have the heart to move it away. "Play Pizza man with me, Dorian? Meg says you aren't human so I won't Fall if I do." He shrugged. "You look like the girl in the video."

"I was the girl in the video. It was my first porno." Dorian said smirking. "Didn't get paid much but I did get laid. The Pizza man had stamina. Hmmm." She said remembering it clearly.

"So…" Cas said and she smiled. "I'll be the Pizza Man."

"Mmmm, this Pizza Man _is_ better hung than the last one." She noted as she tugged them to the other bedroom. Undressing them once there. Then she let the Pizza man force her to pay with her body for a large pepperoni pizza she had no money for, and Cas fucked her and Meg over and over all night long, all cumming hard from it and demanding he was owed a tip. Which was when they sucked him repeatedly and pretended to order more Pizza, making that Pizza man work for his payments and thinking that maybe, after their twentieth orgasm, that there was no reason for paying for Pizza when you could just fuck a gorgeous Angel and pay for it that way!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean watched his lovers sleep and reread the note, one phrase sticking in his brain, repeating itself like a broken record. 'Ben is your son.' He had a son. And he loved the boy. Then sighed as he thought over what she'd said.

She'd said she'd lost him the moment Sam showed up and now that he considered it, he saw she was right. He'd tried to love her but his heart hadn't really been all in it, not like hers had been. He'd felt this emptiness inside himself and knew she was right when she'd said it was Sam, too. They were over and he didn't miss it, or her, but regretted he'd hurt her and swore not to let this hurt their son, too.

He also owed her the truth and that was important to do before they went on their mission.

So he woke them up and told them what he intended to do. "he's my son, and I did love her, I owe her the truth and I want to be his Dad, I really do." Dean pleaded and they nodded, knowing he was right, not jealous in the least.

"Call her, talk to her before we go, Dean. Work out something, just let her know about us, too. We're a family now, all three of us, and we'll be having something to do with him now, too. Be honest, Dean. You're right, we owe her that, just leave out the Pheonix and the Devil stuff, she doesn't need to know that, trust me. But us being lovers and such, yeah, she should know it." Dante said.

"You don't mind either, Sam?" Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"He's my nephew, us being lovers or not. I want to be a part of his life, too. She'll allow it, I'm sure." Sam said and eyed the phone in his lover's hand. "Call her, Dean."

"Okay." Dean said and dialed, moving outside to talk privately. "Lisa? It's Dean, I got your note…can we talk?" He said hesitantly and listened, moving to the care for privacy, looking sad. Then explained what was going on and his lovers now. Taking nearly an hour to do so.

Lisa not really surprise but more forgiving than he'd figured she'd be. He got a bad feeling about this.

"You really just accept it?" Dean said in disbelief. The Lisa he knew would have yelled by now or something rather dramatic like that.

"Yes, I knew it was coming, that's why I left. I know when I'm being replaced." Lisa said and sounded calm about, nto a trace of tears. He had expected that…

"Thanks, I want on the birth certificate." Dean said and she sighed.

"You already are, I did it the other day. You are officially his father." Lisa said sounding happy about that fact, something else odd that made him get a worse feeling.

"Lisa, are you okay? Are you hurt? Is Ben okay?" Dean said suddenly worried.

"We're fine, I forgive you. We were meant to end I see that now." Lisa said but didn't say how Ben was, and Dean screamed for the others to come out now, which they did.

"Is Ben hurt? Is it demons?" Dean said and nearly cried at the answer.

"Ben is doing his homework now, but he'll talk later if you call back then. My bookclub is coming over soon so I should go." Lisa said and sounded totally believable.

Dean knew she wasn't in no damn book club and it was Sunday, Ben had no homework on Friday, it was a free day and they both had known that!

"Are you being held hostage? Near the house or in town?" Dean asked fear creeping into his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine with it, you being lovers with him was something I foresaw when he stepped into the kitchen that first time. I never expected him to stick around, let alone hide in town to stalk you from a warehouse, imagine…Sam squatting in a warehouse, to be expected I suppose, for a hunter." Lisa said then went to hang up. "The ladies are here, I have to go."

"Don't worry, I'm coming! Stay together and watch him, I'll save you guys, I'm sorry I made you a target, I really am! I should have left you alone, I see that now." Dean said then heard her hang up. "The demons, Crowley has Lisa and Ben, in town and in a warehouse…she used code but they are keeping Ben close, probably with them. As leverage for her. I'm thinking trap." He said and thought now. "Dante, you and Dorian, and Sam, get that Alpha! Cas, Meg, get in, you are with me. I have to save them."

"On it." Dante agreed and kissed him goodbye through the window, handing him his weapons duffel. Sam stole a kiss as well and got in the car with Dante. Dante and Dorian both drove around him waving bye and showing for him to call them.

Dean flashed his lights to show agreement, and soon he and Cas had the front seat while Meg took the back so he wouldn't have to be really close to her. He still hated her and they both knew it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cas, get Ben. Meg, you get those other Demons. I'll get Lisa." Dean said then they split up, Cas pulling his sword out. Dean holding his power in and praying he could control it once he let it out. He'd never used yet and that scared him.

Cas called on Ben's image and soon was in a room where the boy was tied to a pole in the middle of it, demons everywhere. Shrugging, he walked calmly through them, exorcising them as soon as they got to close and impaling those who did. Until he was in front of Ben and he tested him, found him human and not possessed. Then untied the frightened but calm boy, Ben's eyes held anger and courage, as well as fear for his Mom. Cas thought he'd be such a good hunter, like his father. So fearless.

Cas gave the boy a shotgun of salt dean had slipped him to give the boy. "Your Dad said to use this if you had to. I'm an Angel, and I'm here to help. I'm Castiel." He touched the boy's face and healed his injuries, a split lip and some bruises but that was the extent of them. He was perfect once again.

A cry split the air nearby and they ran to see who it was, it sounded like Dean.

Dean knelt by her, his demon knife in her chest. Her eyes fading and blood coming out around him. "No, I'm sorry…why'd they do this?" He whimpered as he sobbed, but pulled the knife out anyway, seeing them approach. "They…possessed her and then…she tried to…" He couldn't finish, just showed them an already healing gash in his chest. "The demon…tried to kill me…I had no choice…" he stroked her hair away as she died in his arms. Tears hitting her face as he rocked her to his chest.

"Take care of Ben." She whispered through her pain. Knowing she was dying. "He's all I got left…I love you, Dean. I really did." He gazed into her eyes and Ben leaned over her crying, too. "He killed the demon in me…not me…not his fault…don't hate him. I love you, Ben. I want you to go with him, be with him now, live with him. he's your Dad, remember? I explained this but if you need to know more, ask him. love him…he loves you, son. Be a family." She gasped as blood was spat out. "Loved you both."

"loved you, too, Mom!" Ben said and Cas held him as he cried.

"I loved you, too, Lisa." Dean said sadly, tears still falling. "I'm sorry I didn't love you enough."

"You did love me enough… you just loved Sam , too. I just…just..just wanted you for myself…don't regret it." She said and felt the darkness taking her. "Goodbye, take care of our son, and I don't blame you for this, so you shouldn't blame yourself. Demons did this…not you. You didn't murder me, you saved me."

And with that, she died for real, and the pair broke, Meg appearing nearby to help carry the woman to the car, wrapped in a tarp. They would burn her later. She deserved it. A proper pyre for another loved one. Dean thought as they drove back now, going numb. Seeing his son's eyes going blank and knowing he was, too. But said nothing, not sure what he could say.

There was no way to fix this. The only way would be Lisa coming back to life soon and they all knew that wasn't happening…she was gone, and Ben was alone, just had Dean now. And he fully intended to take care of him the way he should.

Starting with hiding him so the demons wouldn't find him again. And knowing where to take him for that.

Pulling into the yard a few hours later, Bobby came running and motioned them inside.

Soon they had explained everything and he nodded, offering his hand to the boy, who looked like he was in shock. Bobby knew the look, the boys had worn it when John died. "Come on,son. You look hungry. I think I can wrangle us up a meal."

Ben reluctantly let Bobby lead him away from his father, who looked just as hurt inside as he did. "Dad, I'll be inside…" He said.

"I'll be in soon." Dean offered and the boy eyed him sadly, but knowingly.

"Don't leave without telling me bye." Ben pleaded.

"I won't. I just need to talk to Cas for a minute." Dean reassured him then smiled as ben ran back to hug him around the waist.

"I love you!" Ben said, holding him tightly and Dean's eyes shimmered as he hugged him back just as tightly, kneeling to do so. "You are a hunter, you go away, I already knew that. Just don't…ever go without saying goodbye, okay? And come back to me, like you did before?" His eyes pleaded with Dean's to do this.

"I won't, son. I may go sometimes but I'll always come back." Dean reassured him then sighed. "Cas, pop Meg to them and have them wait for me. I have to talk to him before I go."

"Yes, you do." Cas said then took Meg's hand. "I'll be back to pop you there in an hour."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said gratefully. Then watched them vanish instantly. "Come on, I need to explain stuff to you." And he led him to the porch to do it. Starting with Sam coming back soulless and ending with him saving Ben but having to kill Lisa. Going into how Ben would be living with them at Dante's loft over his bar and he could go to school there in Palo, New Mexico. "When we hunt, we'll arrange for Bobby to stay with you, so you don't have to leave school while we do so."

" So you are Immortal and Pheonixes, Dorian's a Dhampyre, part vampire part human, and Dante is the Pheonix himself and ruler of Hell. And you have to kill Crowley with Lucifer? The others helping you?" Ben asked knowing it was true, that it sounded dangerous, and that it was an astounding tale he could barely believe. "So demons will always be trying to kill me?"

"As my son, yes. You are our weakness now, Ben. But we won't let them do that. We'll protect you at all costs, which is why you will spend school time with us and, if it's not when school is in, here at Bobby's with him. Both places are well warded and will keep all Evil out, keep you safe, I promise."

"You won't let them kill you, right? You and my other Dads, right? Sam and them are my Dad's now, right?" Ben asked and Dean thought about it.

"Well, Sam is actually your Uncle and Dante your cousin but…you can think of them as your Dads like me, if you want." Dean offered and Ben thought about that.

"I want them to be Dad's. The rest is too confusing if I try thinking of them that way. Dorian is my cousin, right? Bobby is like my Grandpa?" Ben said and smiled as Dean nodded approval.

"Yes, we're your Dads now, Dorian is your cousin, and Bobby is a father to us, so, yes, he's your Grandfather." Dean agreed. Then got quiet. "I have to go, son, but you can stay here until this is over and we'll take you to our new home then, get you in school and settled in. Is that okay?" Dean offered and hugged the boy, who smiled up at him with love now. "My son!"

"Yes, Dad. I'll be fine here, bobby seems really nice…can I help with the research he does, please! I won't freak out or have nightmares, I promise…I need to know this anyway for when I grow up." Ben said and Dean looked surprised.

"No, I mean yes, you can help him and learn this stuff but you don't need to be like us when you grow up." Dean protested in dismay at the thought of his son being hunted like he and Sam were growing up!

"Dad, I appreciate you trying to protect me but…realistically, demons will always be after you guys and therefore me…I know this is hard to understand but…I will have to be hunter to stay alive and I want to help people like you guys do, save people, the family business. Our family's business. Besides, you have to stick around to make me a Pheonix someday, I want to be like you guys when I grow up." Ben said confidently. "I love you and I know I am meant to hunt, like you do, it's the only way to keep the demons from killing me. You know that and I know that." He hugged Dean one last time. "Besides, there are worse people I could want to be like when I grow up than you…there really are. You are the best Dad I've ever seen and you are mine. That will never change." He got up now and headed in when the smell of burgers hit his nose, making his stomach rumble. "We got her out back, in the shed. We can do the funeral when you get back."

"Okay, just stay inside the gate and avoid strangers. They really want you back, Ben." Dean warned him before hugging him again and standing to go. Hating to leave him behind. "I won't be like my father, I will not leave you behind all the time. I will be there for you more."

"I know that." Ben said and kissed his cheek. "Be careful, and tell my other Dad's I want to meet them…and decorate my own room my way not yours."

Bobby came out as Ben walked in and both watched him go. "I'll take care of him. I promise." Bobby said eying the kid fondly, loving him already. "My grandson."

"Bobby, from now on, when he's not with me, can he be with you? Just you. or Dorian, I suppose… but mostly you. If he goes to school where Dante lives, would you be willing to stay with him when we hunt and let him stay with you here if there is no school for some reason, when we hunt of course? Please, I'd feel safer if you would." Dean pleaded and Bobby nodded.

"Yes, I'll take care of him when you can't. when you hunt, he's with me and I don't mind staying in the loft with him when you guys go hunt, I don't mind at all." Bobby agreed and approved. Sam and Dean had needed this but now Dean was making sure Ben had it instead, a real childhood, not a stolen one like they'd had. John had done his best but they all knew it had hurt them, too. He'd loved his boys but keeping them safe had made them feel abandoned a lot…dean didn't want Ben to feel that way.

Like a good father would. One who loved his son very much.

"He'll be a hunter, you know." Bobby said to end the silence between them, handing him a beer. "And a Pheonix, when he grows up of course, I heard him before and he seems pretty sure of that. Plus, the Pheonix thing will keep him alive."

He turned in shock to see a ball of light in Dean's hand and felt him shove it into him. He glowed then exploded into fire, became pure flame then took form again, and was just Bobby once again. He eyed Dean with shocked eyes. "Now you can protect him better, you are a Pheonix, like us. Sorry if I forced it on you but you are Immortal now. So we won't lose you, and neither will he. We need you to live as long as we do, Bobby. You keep us sane and take care of us, take care of him now, too. I'm sorry if you hate me now but protect my son, please?"

"Don't hate you, idjit! Just surprised and some advanced notice would have been nice, plus my approval would have been good, but I'm okay with this. You're right, I can protect him better as a Pheonix like Dante, like he will be someday. Don't worry, we're good, I still love you guys and want you around. And I'm going to love that boy like a grandson now. Never fear that."

He went to go inside and Dean saw the flames in his eyes dying down to hazel again finally and was relieved. He went to his car where Cas stood waiting impatiently and waved back to Bobby and Ben who stood on the porch waving back to him. Then got in with Cas and the car vanished from sight, taking them with it.

Bobby ruffled the kid's hair and reflected he looked just like his Dad, down to that cocky grin and devilish eyes; more hazel /brown than green but he got those from his Mom. The rest was all Dean reborn and duplicated for the most part. He chuckled as the kid tugged him inside to eat with him and, smiled lovingly at the boy, joined him at the table to share the meal with him now.

Knowing that if anyone or anything tried to hurt him, that he'd damn sure burn it alive and leave nothing but ash in its place. Nothing would hurt Ben, he'd kill them first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sequence of events for Asylum:**

**Sam, Dean, and Meg, and Cas go first in. Dante uses power to make the hellhounds back off.**

Dean watched as they handed the man, the Alpha, over to the demons and hated the plan…again! But felt badly for the creature, just a little but not enough to think that he might end up killing him later. If he tried to attack them of course, otherwise he'd let him go with the others.

He had no urge to kill them really, not anymore…Lisa's death had taken that particular urge with her apparently. Grief still lingered inside him, guilt, too, but he knew now was not the time to indulge in it. It would hinder them and him, and he couldn't allow that, so he coldly locked it away to deal with for another day.

Strong arms hugged him and kisses claimed his lips, soothing him a little. More hugs joined theirs and soon he was explaining about what had happened at Bobby's.

Dante didn't object to bobby being a Pheonix or making Ben one someday, so they were okay now.

"So we're the Dads, not uncle or cousin?" Dante asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, Ben insisted." Dean said, seeing they were okay with it. "He wants to decorate his own room, by the way…" He smiled in amusement as they looked at him amazed. "He'll live with us now. He's my son, and belongs with me."

"We agree, trust me." Sam said then added. "Bobby being there for him will make it easier for him than it was for us."

"That's why I enlisted him." Dean agreed. They all nodded Bobby would take good care of the boy for them at times. "So, what the plan?"

"Well, you and Sam go in, I'll linger back and call the Hellhounds off, take the demons out that come for you." Dante said. Looking at the new visitor and laughing. "Guys, meet Lucifer. Great timing there."

"Got here as soon as I checked on Crowley, he's in a holding pattern, looking for Cas…you should go to him, Angel man. He's really eager to see you. Meg, go back up Cas, but discreetly. You will be stuck in your body once in there so use this." Lucifer said and conjured up a twin of the demon killing knife. Seeing their look, he laughed. "Yes, I just created that out of mid-air…I have that power…and so does Dante now, even if he won't use it. He has all of my Powers and Hell's. Isn't that right, my liege?" Lucifer's blue eyes danced with mirth as Dante rolled his eyes and ignored his remarks. Then his eyes hit Dorian and he licked a lip. "The last Dhampyre, heard you were sexy but, damn, they didn't say you were beautiful…fuck! You're with me, sexy lady. We'll save the Alphas while they spring the trap he has waiting for them…can't wait to see if they were right about your fighting skills. They said you were fantastic!" He looked at them and said. "We go in after Dante. He goes in after you boys, Meg, and Cas do. Cas, go to Bobby for the bones, he's holding them for you. Dante, you want me to kill Crowley or just take him to Hell?" He awaited orders while the others watched in amazement as he considered the decision.

"Let them burn him up, hold him still while they do it. Cas or I can burn the bones, but I think Cas should have the honor, since he did hurt him more." Dante decided. Then looked at the boys and their group. "Go, I'll follow in a few minutes. I've already sent the call for the hounds to let you through but pretend to go after you, that way Crowley is appeased."

They all popped there now then groaned. Demons were everywhere.

Dante stepped out with Lucifer at his side, both sending power at them, and making a path for the others, Dean and his group easily going through now, entering the building. Peeking at cells and playing the innocents here. Being surprised at finding the Alphas all there.

Not dead like they 'd been told they were.

Cas and Meg playing their parts, the hounds doing the same.

Meg and them in the hallway, hounds attacking. Meg pretending to steal the sword from Cas, adlibbing something to Cas after she kissed her lover, and stole his angel blade, as planned. Cas popping away to pretend to get help. Or shame, whatever it took to follow the plan.

Samuel surrounding them in a room and separating them, sensing nothing different thanks to the potion.

Dean hating to be without his lover but knowing it was necessary. But still did his part with a very honest reaction.

Rage, betrayal, and swearing to kill Samuel for this.

"Mom wouldn't want you to do this!" Dean shouted as they pushed him into a cell. Samuel eying him through the door with some regret now. "You know she'd hate what you are doing!"

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone and want them back this badly, your own kid." Samuel said. "I never knew you or Sam, and could care less, but I need her back, she was my world."

"So you'd betray your family for that?" Dean spat and Samuel backed up at the hatred growing his eyes, Samuel's own eyes wide and a little more uncertain now.

"You are not my family, you never were!" Samuel spat back but gasped as Dean's hand shot out to grip his shirt.

"I'm going to kill you for this, do you hear me? You will die for this and especially if anything happens to Sam…I will hunt you to the ends of the Earth and back, and when I find you, you will die very slowly and very painfully, I promise!" Dean growled in rage and Samuel's eyes flickered with growing fear and regret. "You betrayed us! And, when it comes to us, you only get to do that once before you die for it…mark my words."

"You won't get a chance to." Samuel said recovering some courage from inside him. But still seemed afraid. "You are going to die tonight, Sam, too."

"You better hope we do." Dean growled as Samuel walked away, closing the outer door behind him over the bars there. "You are dead…you just don't know it yet."

Samuel blanched at his threat but shut the little window in the door now, and was gone. Dean eyed the door and waited, knowing help was on the way. Praying Sam was okay until they arrived.

Meg's screams echoed through the hallway and he regretted her pain, but knew there was nothing he could do. But wait for the others to show up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The demons came for him soon after that, and he struggled then saw Sam being pulled out as well, both of them being tugged along somewhere. Eyes scanning for the others. Soon light filled the room and the demons lay dead on the ground and Cas stood there smiling. They nodded to him and let him lead them further in.

They found Meg first, naked and strapped to a table, skin ripped and tortured, but mouthy and brash like usual. They gently undid her while Cas killed the demon and ran over to check her injuries, stealing a kiss once he was sure she was healing right. She kissed and hugged him back as he helped her stand, the boys getting her clothes for her while they kissed again. And, as soon as they were dressed, they looked at Cas.

"Get the bones." Dean said and Cas popped to Bobby's to do just that.

Finding Crowley in a little room and chasing him to the trap with Meg helping them.

Knowing that Lucifer and the others were doing their parts as well, feeling them close with their senses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Lucifer and Dorian's part)

Both moved stealthily along the corridors.

Demons coming at them with all they could at first.

Lucifer had his blade out, and slashed them in half, killing them instantly with an evil grin, enjoying this immensely. "Demons, hah! These are but shadows of what demons used to be…no power or strength. They didn't need to possess others when I went into the cage, they had their own forms." He said nonchalantly as he cut another one down. " So fragile…ugh!"

Dorian shot hers with iron then beheaded it, then did the same with the others, resorting to Salt rounds once the iron ran out. Ripping their throats out with her bare hands when they got too close and Lucifer watched her, fascinated.

Such a powerful fighter! He thought and knew he was aroused already. So magnificent in battle. Fighting with her now and popping the Alphas to where they belonged in the world as they went, and admiring his partner as well.

He saw one coming behind her and impaled it, and she turned to smirk at him, eying the ash on the floor. "I had him, Luci." She drawled then chuckled. Shooting one sneaking up on Lucifer as well. "You need to watch you back better and not me."

"But the views so much better when I watch you." Lucifer teased, flirting and she smiled at his words, shoving the girl Djinn at him.

"Get her out of here, you tease." Dorian ordered, getting aroused as well. Lucifer wasn't the only noticing the other's fight skills and finding it a turn on. She'd been doing it, too. He was such a bad boy, and she really liked the bad boys best. She knew that. The former Devil was sexy, she thought as she beheaded another demon and saw him rush into fight with her again, desire in his eyes and humor there as well. Then saw Samuel approaching with more demons, which they easily fought off and Lucifer himself laid hands on Samuel and smiled at his new playtoy, sending him on his way without killing him. Samuel would be fun to play with…he'd betrayed his family and Lucifer would teach him like he'd taught Meg to leave those he cared about alone. Taking his time to make it last for an Eternity and to make it as agonizing as he could possibly manage…preferably do it himself. He was good at torture. And Samuel would learn how good soon enough. 'Bind him to a table but do not touch him!' He sent to his head Demon torturer, Alastair's replacement. 'I wish to break him myself.'

'Yes, Master.' The demon sent back and immediately got Samuel fastened to his table and left him there, eyes wide in terror and shouting. Fighting but not able to get away. "You sold your soul, human. You belong to hell now, it is time to pay your debt. My Master will do that for me, I don't know what you did to piss him off but… congratulations! You got his full attention now." The demon said sharpening his tools as he sat nearby.

"I…I…just wanted Mary back." Samuel whimpered.

"Mary who?" The demon asked, his curiousity peaked.

"Winchester, my daughter." Samuel said and the demon cringed at the name.

"And what was required for this deal, the price. Besides your soul?" The demon asked, anything involving 'Winchester' was a death sentence here anymore, he knew that much!

"Her sons, Sam and Dean. I get them to Crowley and he gives me Mary, I help get the Alphas for him and I get her back." Samuel said then saw the demon's eyes grow wide with mirth, he got the feeling he was being laughed at now.

"Sam and Dean _Winchester_? You went after Sam and Dean _Winchester?!_ You must be an idiot or have a death wish. Our new Master protects them! Now it makes sense why he is so pissed at you, you really should have left them alone…" The demon whistled appreciatively here. "No wonder he wants to hurt you himself, you just earned your place as his new playtoy."

"Playtoy?" Samuel asked afraid, that sounded bad…and vaguely dirty.

The demon caught his thought and nodded laughing. "Yes, playtoy, he doesn't do the sex thing but he likes to hurt you and he will _love_ hurting you, then he when he's broken you, well, he might share you with us demons…we _do_ like the sex, unlike him, we have no problems making your kind our whores… and especially with the new ones like you." The demon found this funny and glanced at him again. "That will be your new name to me, 'Playtoy'. Uh huh!"

"I will not be called a playtoy." Samuel insisted and the demon ignored him now, going to torture another person. He got the feeling he wasn't going to listen to him now.

Whimpering in terror again, shaking and trembling, he waited on his cold table. Knowing the demon was right, he would be at Lucifer's mercy soon enough.

And that, yes, that was just what he'd be…

His new favorite playtoy, then their's. The demons, that is.

And he knew he could never escape this fate…

He'd set it in motion the moment he set out to betray his grandsons, Mary's sons. And cried as he realized one _very_ important fact…

This was all his own damn fault!

Regret filling him at these thoughts…

He really should have left them boys alone. Samuel thought and winced as the woman screamed from her table. Knowing he would have his turn soon enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon they were done and popped to the Campbells compound, and did their parts.

"Dorian?" Gwen said in disbelief as they just appeared there and she watched as her brothers and cousins all go demon on her, eyes black and evil sneers on their faces as they went for Dorian and the dark haired man with her.

"Dorian, get them out of here." Lucifer ordered, eyes flashing, wings out, and sword ready. "I got these guys, take the other guy by the wall there, he's human, too. Take them to the car, I'll be done here soon." Then he smiled coldly at them. "You have been bad, I will have to punish you for that later." He said and laughed easily, and they paused, seeing him for who he was. Bowing in abject terror and he smiled down at them.

"Lucifer! Master!" They cringed.

"Get back to hell before I change my mind." Lucifer ordered, and watched them smoke through the floor, feeling them return to Hell, and approving. Then took his normal form again and ran to join Dorian, stopping to consider if she might like to join him for a drink when this was over…go on a date with him, or have sex, he wasn't picky. He liked her already and thought maybe she was worth getting to know better.

Popping the car to Bobby's and eying the kid on the porch, Dean's son, he realized and sent a blessing to him, marking him for his protection, too. Ben may need him later and he wanted to help the kid out. Such a good one, like his father, Dean. He sensed he would be good hunter someday, too, destined to be really; all Winchesters were, at least those from Mary Winchester's bloodline, and John's. They just didn't know it. Every true Winchester, Dorian and Dante included, were destined to be hunters; it was his Father's plan after all.

He sensed the Pheonix in the older man and shook his hand when he approached, knowing Bobby was testing the stranger as Dorian helped the two humans out of the car and explained who they were to Bobby.

"Lucifer." Bobby said then smiled, he didn't seem so bad, Dante had said he wasn't. "They okay?" he asked worried.

"The plan is working. They are after Crowley now, Dante is behind them, waiting for Cas to join him. You gave him the bones, I assume?" Lucifer said, immediately liking the man and approving of his protectiveness over his family. Sensing he'd lost another family and was determined not to lose this one. "They'll be fine, don't worry."

"I know what you did to my son but I'll forgive that, since you fixed him, but you keep watching over them and helping them, and we'll get along perfectly, got it?" Bobby said, whispering in his ear.

"Yes, sir, I got it." Lucifer said gulping. Knowing he could hurt him if he wanted to, not kill him, only Dante could do that, but he could make him hurt badly and he really didn't want that to happen.

"Good, we have an understanding then." Bobby said smiling as he moved to the porch again. "Be careful." He warned Dorian. Eying the former Devil again, getting a nod before they popped away again. Shaking his head as he thought he'd never get used to that. Didn't anyone drive anywhere anymore, geez?! He thought. This popping out shit was getting annoying!

Then smiled as he realized it was necessary at the moment and reminded himself not to bitch. Time was of the essence here and called for the quick trips. They'd discuss proper hunting behavior later. Specifically the driving places part, and they'd do that or he'd chew them a new one.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cas and Dante found them easily enough, and played stupid. The boys playing even stupider.

The only really stupid one in the room stood before them and didn't know it, they did, but he didn't. He just kept taunting them that the trap couldn't hold him and Meg did her part, pretending to try to kill him and was soon faced with a pile of bones emptied to the floor.

"Give us Sam's soul back, now! Or so help me, we will burn your bones." Dean threatened.

"Those aren't my bones." Crowley said then got afraid when he saw Cas approach them now and join the group.

"Yes, they are. I got them myself, like I couldn't find them…tsk tsk…" Cas said then laughed, his hand lighting up with Angel fire. "Sam's soul, now!"

"I…I…I can't! I was lucky to get his body out! Why do you want it back? Do you know how damaged that thing is? Seriously, Sam, it's better without, believe me…Dean, you got him back, you don't need more, trust me. Leave it where it is." Crowley said, knowing he was speaking the truth. Sam was better this way, they put that soul back in and it would kill him! He wasn't a bad sort, not really. Crowley thought about himself. He wouldn't wish that broken thing on his worst enemy!

"Then there is no reason to keep you alive, now is there?" Cas said coldly.

"No, don't." Crowley pleaded now.

"Oh, don't worry, these were for show. We were never going to burn them, dear. See, someone really wants to talk to you, you have been misbehaving, overstepping your bounds. As a demon, that is to be expected though…" Cas trailed off then smiled as he looked behind Crowley, making him turn to look, too. "Hello, brother." Looking at Crowley, he laughed again. "You are not going to like this, Crowley." He nodded to Archangel behind him again. "Lucifer…you're late." He saw Crowley's look and shrugged. "Yeah, it was a trap and, yes, we were waiting for him…you're not very bright, are you?"

Crowley didn't get to say a word back before Lucifer's hand wrapped around his throat very tightly. Leaving him gasping for breath like a fish out of water, mouth gaping quite comically. Lucifer thought with amusement. Thinking he would a good playtoy as well.

"Come, my little one, we have to talk about your punishment for trying to usurp my throne." Lucifer said smiling, nodding to Dante for approval, and upon receiving his Liege's approving nod, he vanished from sight with Crowley in his grasp still, terrified and shaking, eyes wide in disbelief.

Cas watch as the contract appeared on his skin then faded away, leaving him feeling much cleaner and better than he had in months, since he'd made that damn deal really.

"Um, Master?" Meg said addressing Dante and bowing. "Not to complain, or question you in anyway, but what of me? May I stay…" She said then looked at Cas with a longing look. "Stay with him…" Dante followed her glance and realized she meant Cas. Smiling he considered it.

"Come on, Dante…I want her to stay…" Cas offered his opinion. "I'd love to have sex with you some more, Meg. The conversations are fun, too. Surely it wouldn't hurt to let her stay? She'll be good! I promise, I'll take full responsibility for her and anything she does while she's here, I swear!" His blue eyes twinkled as he looked into hers. Dante saw this and realized there was more there than sex between them, not fully developed but well on its way there though, he could tell that from their looks already.

"Fine, you can stay. You leave people alone, stay with him and he is responsible for you, so be good! He's a good Angel and doesn't deserve punished for some stupid shit you pull. Think of this as your second chance, Meg…I will give no other. I don't give third ones, trust me." Dante said coldly and she nodded as she stayed bowed at his feet, awaiting his permission to return to her Angel, who looked with growing hope and Dante saw it, and unable to resist his look, bowed to his silent pleas from such pretty blue eyes. "He is your keeper, Meg. I recommend you be good or I will make sure you find Hell a lot more uncomfortable than you're used to, understand?" Dante smiled and added. "You know Hell, and you will know it more if you don't. As long as you are good, you can stay up here on the surface as much as you like. And no using powers either, or taking another vessel, just use this one…that _will_ get you sent to Hell again."

"No, sir, no powers or changing bodies, I won't do those things either. I just want to be with Cas and have sex with him, maybe more, but…that's all." Meg promised.

"I see he wants that, too." Dante chuckled as Cas approached, reaching out a hand to her. She took it and smiled, nodding. "You are well suited for each other, I approve. Just keep the porn explanations between yourselves and try to find more private places to have sex. We don't really need to hear or see you do either thing, once was enough." He saw them blush and laughed. "Yes, I know you'll try, but I'm sure you won't succeed sometimes."

His own lovers hugged him now and they then headed to their cars, ready to go home now. Dean was eager to see his son again and so were the others, a warm feeling filling their hearts again. Their son, Dean's son, a kid of their own. Well, not a kid as such, but they thought he'd be great addition to their family now, their very new but suddenly very perfect family they couldn't wait to get back to and make a home for. Dante was rich, he would make sure the boy had whatever he needed for his room, anything he wanted. He had to get him school stuff anyway…there was a school nearby, so that was handy. He was in fifth or sixth grade, Dean thought and told them so.

"We'll go by the school when we enroll him and get the supply list." Dante agreed. "Oh, school clothes…he need some?"

"Well, we need to get what we can from the house, sell it, set it up in his college fund. I don't want any of it, it's all his. We could just put the rest into storage until he gets older, he might want some of it for his own place later. I'd hate to waste the furniture. And the albums and stuff, he should have a choice on what to bring to his room and home. Later on, he can take the rest of it or sell it, it's up to him." Dean decided and they agreed that sounded good to them, too. It was Ben's anyway, when he was old enough, he could deal with it himself. Keep or throw away what he wanted to.

"I could look into a real estate agent, and a good moving company to pack up the place for us later, once we get home." Dante agreed then added. "My loft is great, you're going to love it there, our Home will be so nice now that you are there to share with."

He was so excited for them to move in, they were going to love it there.

Maybe hunt less though, now that they had a son to raise…be good parents to him. but still have Bobby visit often and visit him, too. He would like that, be close to Ben needed the stability of a good home, they all three didn't have to hunt together…they could take turns partnering on hunts so someone always stayed with him…and Bobby if he happened to come by to visit…Dean and them read his thought and nodded, wordlessly agreeing that would be best for Ben that way.

Pulling into the yard and parking, and seeing Ben run to them, his arms hugging Dean tight, then shyly hugging them as well. Smiling up at them with such love and trust.

"My Dads now." Ben said and they smiled back, hugging him as well.

"We're going to be good Dads to you, Ben. Love you very much." Sam promised. "Our son now."

"Yes, I am." Ben agreed, tugging them inside, then looking at Dorian and the others. "I made dinner, Bobby let me do most of it. Come try my food."

"Smells good, too." Dean agreed. Like Spaghetti, he thought. And admired Bobby's ingenuity, giving him a simple meal to help cook to take his mind off his Mom…such a good Grandfather he was going to be! So good with kids, ones like them, ones like Ben was, too.

And soon they all were gathered around the table, talking to Ben about his schooling and stuff, keeping it light and not too serious, the kid was under enough pressure.

"Tell me about our new home, Dad." He looked to Dante now. "Please?"

Dante nodded happily and began to brag about his loft, really loving his beautifully large and very well warded loft. "It covers the whole top floor of the building! It's very roomy and spacious, has every luxury even." He ended with then smiled indulgently at the boy. "We'll show your room when you get there and then go shopping right after, and at least let you pick out the bedroom set, the rest we can get later, promise!"

"I'd like that." Ben agreed, liking the friendly man already. "You really the Devil now, ruler of Hell and all? Bobby mentioned it before and I overheard, sorry. Are you? Not afraid, but it won't change if I love you or see you as my Dad, but I was just wanting to know, honest." He wasn't bad for a Devil really, not at all what he imagined him to be like at all.

"Yes, but I prefer to let Lucifer run it for me. I have no desire to take the throne literally but, Yes, I am the ruler of Hell." Dante admitted. "That don't make me any less a good or devoted father to you, I promise you that, Ben. I will love you as my son for Eternity. Take care of you and be there for you like a father should."

"I know." Ben said getting quiet. "I…never had a Dad before Dean, not a one. Feels weird, you know? First none, then Dean, and now you guys. And…she'd like you guys…she'd approve." He got sadder here. "I miss her already. Can we do the pyre soon? That is how the funeral thing works for you all, right?" He asked.

"Yes, we burn the bodies so nothing to use them later and make sure their spirits are at rest." Bobby explained. "it's mark of respect to the hunter or person when we do it."

"Can I help prepare her body for it?" Ben asked, needing this to say goodbye to his mom and they nodded.

"Sure, son. We are doing the pyre part, Bobby's preparing the body. Help him." Dean said and Ben nodded.

Soon Bobby was showing him how to wrap the body, then oil the wrappings and salting it, explaining the kept the spirit at rest once and for all, purified it. And the three men carried her out, laying her on the stand, then lit the wood, watching and making sure it caught well and soon was burning bright.

A couple hours later, Dean urged Ben to his room to sleep, explaining this took most of the night so he could help pick up her ashes later for a box to bury.

"Did you do that for your Dad?" Ben asked as he settled under his covers.

"Yes, and most of our friends, too." Dean said sadly, sitting on the bed to talk for a minute. "It hurts to see them burn that way but it sets their soul free and keeps evil from using their bodies or letting their spirits roam the Earth. It's a bad way to be when that happens." He said and smiled at his son's next question.

"You said they use the bodies, who does?" Ben asked, that made no sense.

"Well, ghouls can, ghosts can, and demons can unless it's too badly decayed. Most ghosts are the same way. But ghouls are like vultures, they aren't picky. They will take a body anyway they can get it, or eat it, they like dead flesh. They mostly take the body and live in it, become them sort of. Hurt others most of the time." Dean explained.

Ben nodded. "Good then, I wouldn't want Mom to go through that. Her body shouldn't be treated that way. Thank you for burning her." He lay down more and prepared to sleep. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, son." Dean said kissing his forehead and tucking him in more. "We'll do the ash thing later tomorrow."

"Does anything evil touch the ashes?" Ben worried briefly and Dean shook his head.

"No, no one has a use for those. No one wants the ashes." Dean reassured him and saw the boy sleeping now.

No one wanted or needed the ashes…but Dean knew that already.

But Ben needed to woman, and there was no way of giving him that. Dean thought sadly as he shut his door quietly. Ben needed his Mom but Dean swore he'd be a good father in her place, in a place he never thought he'd find himself before.

A place with his son, and two lovers, a real home for all of them now. Full of love and welcome, and family to fill it, all things he never dared to hope to ever have for himself before. As normal a life as he dared to hope for and prayed it stayed that way, and something didn't come along and tear it apart for them again. Like it usually did.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen and Larry helped sort the parts then smiled as the gruff man approached them, nervously eying them.

"You decided on my offer yet?" Bobby said. He'd offered them a room to stay in, to move into the house and stay with him. Samuel had been a bad influence on them and he thought he could work with them better. Both were amateur hunters that needed trained, and he'd trained a few, so he knew he could train them to be good at it and do it right.

"We'll stay." Gwen said pushing a dark bit of hair from her forehead as she pulled out another alternator and lay it in its matching pile. "Feels like a home here. Not like the compound, that felt like a barracks or something. Not a home really."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Bobby grinned then told them. "Suppers in an hour, be ready."

Then left the relieve pair to keep working, knowing they were helping him in the long run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
